Forbidden Love
by BlacktheRose
Summary: Lily Potter is finally going to Hogwarts. there she meets the interesting and mysteriously Scorpius Malfoy. is it a budding Romance, friendship forever or does the story just repeat itself? And what does her family say to all this?
1. Chapter 1 - Hogwarts

Harry Potter.

_Fanfiction._

**Harry Potter fanfiction. **

_This story is fan made, its based on the child of Harry Potter and Ginny Potter (Weasley), Lily Potter. Many already knows' the story by J.K. Rowling, and therefore I won't go into details about how all things looks, and how the characters' we all know looks. Neither will I go into details about anything else happening in the books. Only when I think it's needed. _

_This is my first fanfiction, so there might be a lot of mistakes, and it may be purely written, as English is not my native language, but I will try my best and hope that you'll find it to your liking._

_- I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot. _

_- The Informations' I used were from the books, the films and this website: wiki/Main_Page_

Year one.

Chapter 1: _Hogwarts._

**Home:** I woke up early. I couldn't sleep any longer. The day had finally come. I remembered when I finally got my letter; mom and dad called me down for breakfast and there it was, right on the table, I've been waiting for so long. I looked at my mother to make sure that it really were the Hogwarts letter, she gave a little nod and I ripped it open, my father grinned at me, shook his head and then went to get me some breakfast.

And now the day had finally come for me to go to Hogwarts. My luggage were already packed with clothes, books and other stuff that I would be needing for school, I had already gone through it several times the night before, to make sure that I wouldn't forget anything. Next to the luggage were the carry case to Snuggel, a black and white kitten, my father gave to me on the day Albus received his letter. After I went through all of my belongings yet again, I hurried in my clothes and ran down to the kitchen were my mother already had prepared a big breakfast for us.

"Good morning sweetie, your up early."

"I couldn't sleep, I'm to exited." I laughed and gave my mom a big hug; she gave me a big kiss on my cheek.

"What's all this giggling about?" my father asked coming into the kitchen, he obviously just woken up.

"I'm going to Hogwarts today." I laughed.

"Oh, is that today. I had no idea." My father replied sarcastically with a grin. "Well then, you better hurry and eat your breakfast, we're leaving soon." Shortly after my brothers' came down to eat, both of them were looking forward to see their friends again, and to use magic.

"I tell you sis, you better get it out of your system now. Its almost unbearable." James smirked at me. "And you know what happens to those who use magic out of the school ground, right?" I shook my head nervously. James lowered his voice dramatically.

"They'll get expelled, and then they'll get locked up in Azkaban, where they will starve to death, or worse..." he looked secretly behind his back, as if he was afraid that someone where listening. "…Get a deathly kiss from a dementor."

"James!" mother hissed. "Don't scare your sister."

"But its true. You can't use magic out of school."

"Yes, but no one will send you away to Azkaban. And no dementors will kiss you."

"But that's what Filch told us." James looked disappointed.

"The Ministry of Magic don't use dementors or Azkaban anymore." Father told us. "The prison got destroyed under the uprising of Voldemorts' return, and because of the dementors nature they were of course under Voldemorts' control. The Ministry of Magic decided in the end to get rid of the dementors and use a different prison with a different method, to keep the prisoners locked away."

"What are they doing instead?" I asked my father curiously.

"Well, they use The Legilimency Spell1 or a truth serum, to make sure that the person isn't or is innocent, when they're absolutely sure that the person have done what he's accused for, he or she will get punished. The punishment depends on what you've done."

"What if you have murdered someone?" Albus asked.

"It depends on how many, who you are and what kind of people you have killed."

"Hm.." Albus thought to himself, trying to find an example.

"If you've killed your own brother, just because you felt like it." James asked, getting angry eyes from both his mother and Albus. "It's just hypothetical." He shrugged smirking.

"You would probably get your memory erased and then you would be located somewhere among the muggles, without any magic as well… or you would get totally paralyzed while you were in a room all by yourself. It depends on who you are.

"How do they decide on the punishment?" I asked.

"They vote, after they get all the information."

"But isn't it a little like the way the muggles do it?"

"Yes Lily it is. In fact, The Ministry of Magic got the idea _from _the muggles."

"Alright, that's enough. Its time to get ready, we're going to meet up with Hermione and Ron at The Leaky Cauldron before departing." Mother said while cleaning the table. "Hurry now."

We all hurried upstairs and while we were talking about our expectations for this year, we brushed our teeth and went to get our stuff. Father stood ready in the hall and as soon as we came down with our stuff he loaded the luggage in one of grandfather Arthurs' inventions, a family car on the outside but much more spacious on the inside. Uncle Ron had told us all about how he and my father, had taken grandfather Arthurs car in their second year and how they went to Hogwarts in a flying Ford Anglia, risking the whole wizard world to get exposed to the muggles.

**The Leaky Cauldron:** A few hours later we arrived at The Leaky Cauldron, the Weasleys' hadn't arrived yet, so we were sitting at a table with pumpkin juice and waited. Dad were talking with James about Quidditch he'd received the news of becoming the teams captain in his letter, dad was proud and told him all about when he received the same news. Mom had spotted some old friends of hers and were talking with them, and Albus and I were talking about how exited we were to see Rose and Hugo again, when they all came through the chimney. First came Hugo, then Rose, Ron and at last Hermione.

"Hello everyone." Called uncle Ron. Father stopped in the middle of a sentence and waved at the Weasleys'.

"Finally, we've been waiting forever." He told them grinning. Aunt Hermione was busy dusting herself and Hugo of, but when she was done she walked around and gave us all hugs and kisses. I've always liked Hermione; she was a beautiful, intelligent and caring witch, just like my mother. Uncle Ron on the other hand, was always goofy and teased us. He and uncle George were my funny uncles. Hugo whom almost shared the same hair colour as me; where my favourite cousin, we were about the same age and were therefore both going to Hogwarts at the same time, and we were both really looking forward to it.

"Hey." He said when he reached me as the last person, after he'd said hello to everyone else.

"Hello Hugo… exited?" I smiled at him, and I could tell on the way his chest rose and fell, that he was nervous. "Don't worry, it's going to be fine." I comforted him.

"But what if I'm placed at Slytherin? What if we don't go to the same house? What if I'm all alone without any friends?" his ears were turning red and his eyes began to swallow with tears.

"Well.. I heard my father telling Albus last yeah, that if you tell the hat where you want to go, he would take your opinion in consideration. And _if _you should be placed at Slytherin, I personally don't think it would be that bad, they have some good qualities. Bye the way, you will never be alone and without friends, you will always have me, your sister and your cousins." I patted him comfortably on his head.

"but my father tells me, that if I end up in Slytherin, he will never speak to me again."

"oh Hugo, your father is just teasing you, besides your mom don't share that opinion with him, does she?" he shook his head. "See.. And she would _never _allow your father to be mad or disappointed at you. Besides I'm really positive that you can't disappoint uncle Ron, he loves you with all his heart."

"Yeah. You're right. Thanks Lily."

"Anytime."

**Hogwarts Express: **we were finally standing on platform 9¾, the train was as read and magical as the first time I saw it. My stomach were filled with little fairies and I couldn't wait to get on, I was making some little jumps of anticipation, which made my mum a little irritated at first, but then she just smiled forgiving and gave med a hug.

There were a lot of people on the platform, so my siblings and I were ordered to stay with mum and aunt Hermione, while uncle Ron and father were caring our luggage aboard in the luggage coach. When they finished we were allowed to go and say hello to our friends, for Hugo and me it only included our other cousins.

When the time was about to turn 11 o'clock we all met up to say our goodbyes. My father gave me a big hug and a little book, which contained some pictures of the whole family.

"Thanks dad, I love you." I said giving him a big kiss on his cheek "I'm going to miss you." And then I turned to my mother. When I'd said my goodbyes I took the carry case with Snuggel and went onboard with Hugo. We quickly found a free compartment were we opened the window, we waved goodbye as long as we could still see them, but the train were fast and we lost sight.

"soo…" I laughed at Hugo. "we're on our way."

"we surely are." He grinned back. "I took the liberty to bring some games to play on the way." He opened his backpack and fished some carts up from it.

"what's that?" I asked looking at a thin paper plastic box with a king on the front.

"it's muggle cards, Grandfather Arthur gave it to me, along with a book of games you can play with them, there are more than a hundred different games, isn't that amazing?"

"I'm not sure?" Hugo was sharing his Grandfathers interest for muggles and received a lot of weird stuff from him.

"The last time you brought some muggle stuff with you, I got water all over me, cause you didn't know how to use it."

"I know, and I'm sorry for that. But these are different. The don't do anything but lay on the table and you..."

"Oh. I'm sorry." A guy with blonde hair was standing in the door we've forgotten to close. I guessed him to be around the same age as Hugo and me. "I'm sorry to interfere, I saw that the door was still open and thought it was available, my sister and I have been looking for a compartment for an half an hour now." He looked tired.

"Well you are welcome to stay in here if you want?" I offered him.

"Really? Thank you." He said smiling. "Alana!" he called out the door. "The people in here are willing to let us stay in their compartment, Alana?" He went outside of the compartment to look after his sister. Hugo went to sit beside me.

"_Are you sure? We don't know them?" _Hugo whispered to me.

"_Of course Hugo, don't be so reserved. You know that this is how our fathers got best friends right?" _I whispered back. _"You were so nervous a little while ago, about whether you would make some friends. This is your chance." _

"_Fine."_

The blond haired boy came back, and with him a girl whom looked exactly like him, the boy took place in front of me and his sister in front of Hugo.

"Are you twins?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I'm the oldest." The boy said. "are you siblings as well?" Hugo and I looked at each other and then shook our heads.

"No just cousins." I smiled.

"Cool."

"I'm Lily… Potter." I added. The twins made big eyes.

"You are?" they looked at each other. "We've heard so much about that name, do you know the famous Harry Potter?"

"Of course." I smiled at them. "His my father." The twins' mouth opened wide up. "and this is my cousin, Hugo Weasley." I nodded towards Hugo and the twins now looked at Hugo with wide eyes.

"Don't tell my your parents is Ron and Hermione?" Hugo nodded shy.

"Wow! We're surrounded by famous kids." The boy said to his sister.

"I'm Alana Williams, and this is my brother Wilfred. We're muggle born. So there it is, I've told our darkest secret, know.. let us be friends." Alana smiled at me.

"Sure." I said.

"My mu-m is m-muggle born." Hugo stammered.

"Really?" Wilfred sounded impressive. "That's so cool." We all burst into laughter, and we knew that we from know on, would be great friends. We were busy playing all kind of muggle games, so we didn't notice how long the ride were. We were eating candy, they asked a lot of questions about the magical world, and we answered them if we knew the answers. When we finally arrived our breath were taken away be the astonishing view. A big silhouette was showing in the dark of the night, the twins got nervous so I tried to calm them down.

"Don't worry, its' just Hagrid." I smiled at them.

"Who's Hagrid?"

"He's a teacher in Care of Magical Creatures and he's the keeper of the keys and grounds. You'll like him."

"He's also a very important family friend." Hugo added. "HEY HAGRID" Hugo caught Hagrids attention and a big friendly smile lit up on Hagrids face.

"Hello youngsters. Lily, Hugo." He nodded at us. "It's this way. FIRST YEAR STUDENTS!" he called. "FOLLOW ME."

**Hogwarts: **We we're all standing in front of the teachers table, waiting. A little man with long white beard and a long pointy silvery hat, which matched his long robe, _I guessed him to be the teacher of Charms Professor Flitwick,_ where standing beside a stool in front of us. The stool had an old damaged pointy hat on it; and I knew it was the Sorting Hat.

The professor cleared his throat and talked with a high and light voice.

"Good Evening. Before we begin the sorting I think that professor McGonagall will give a us some words." Professor Flitwick nodded to the tall elegant Witch, whom where sitting in the middle of the table, she nodded to Professor Flitwick and rose from her chair. She smiled out to the Hall.

"I would like to welcome our old students back, I hope you had a great Holliday and that you all did your homework. And to the new students I want to welcome you to this school, the teachers and I, are looking forward to get to know you all, and see what you will accomplish.

And now some formalities; the Forbidden Forest is, as the name applies, Forbidden without a teachers permission and guarding. Many creatures live in that forest and not everything has it in its heart to not kill you. Also mister Filch made me tell you, that he still misses his pajamas, so would the culprit _please_ hurry up and deliver it back. For Merlins' sake people, we don't want to run into a half naked old man in the middle of the night, do we?" a cautious laughter formed in the hall, professor McGonagall nodded to Flitwick and sat down in her chair.

"all right then, when I call your name you will come forth, I shall place the Sorting Hat on your head, and you will be sorted into your houses" he looked upon the new students.

"Abbott, Finikel." A heavy boy walked up and slowly sat on the stool. When the Sorting Hat started to speak, some of the students gave a little hop I shock.

"Mm.. hmm.. HUFFELPUFF." It screamed out and Abbott hurried down to the table cheering at him. Some other names were called, a girl named Maggie Jones were placed at Gryffindor.

"Potter, Lily." Called professor Flitwick. And I went up to the stool and sat down, the Sorting Hat was to big, and fell over my eyes.

"_Mmh.. Another Potter I see.. Slytherin could be a good place for you, and I see that you wouldn't mind that, Ravenclaw is also a good suggestion, but other than intelligent you have a much stronger quality, loyalty and bravery.. hmm.. where to put you? Well then I'll put you in _GRYFFINDOR!" the Gryffindor table went berserk, happy to get yet another Potter to their house. I hurried down to the table, but I managed to whisper a good luck to Hugo and my new friends. I sat beside the girl named Maggie, she had black hair and brown eyes, her skin were a little dark, like when you've got a lot of sun. I smiled at her and she smiled back, showing a perfect set of teeth. Albus whom were sitting across the table, right in front of Maggie nodded to me. "Welcome to Gryffindor sis."

Three boys were sitting besides Albus; all looked the same, all brown hair, freckles, glasses and brown/orange eyes. I remembered Professor Flitwick calling them to the Chair; Bolton, Jared. Bolton, Melwin and Bolton, Stephan. I guessed they were triplets.

"Williams, Alana." My concentration went back to the sorting, Alana walked up to the stool with confident, she sat elegantly and the hat didn't take long to decide.

"GRYFFINDOR!" we all clapped, me in particular. Alana hurried down to the table and sat beside me, while sending a little wink towards Albus whom immediately blushed and turned his head away.

"Williams, Wilfred." Flitwick called and like his twin sister, Wilfred walked to the stool with confident and calmness. "GRYFFINDOR" the hat nearly touched Wilfreds' head. He gave his sister a high-five and sat beside her, smirking at me and winking at Maggie. _They are really twins _I thought to myself. At last it was time for Hugo, he stumbled on his way to the stool, which made the hall bubble with laughter. The hat was placed on Hugos' head, it took long but it finally yelled out "GRYFFINDOR." Hugo was relieved and hurried down to the table, sitting next to Wilfred, his sister Rose whom sat beside Maggie, waved at him and gave a thump up. Hugo smiled proud back at his sister. Professor McGonagall rose from her seat, cleared her throat to get silence and yelled out. "Now that you're all placed in your knew houses, I would just like to say, good luck, good studies and bon apatite.", and with those final words, the feast appeared like my parents told me about. Wilfred and Alana gave a little gasp but were quickly over the shock, we were all very hungry.

Almost an hour went by, we had just finished the dessert and our eyes became heavy.

"Before we go to bed in a little while, I have a few informations. Both Gryffindor and Slytherins' Quiddith team needs players this year, if interested contact the captains on each team, which would be James Potter on the Gryffindor team and Viola Greengrass on Slytherins' team. 1st year students is asked to follow the prefects from your houses, they will escort you to your common room. I bid you all a good night sleep." The students rose from their chairs and walk out of the hall.

"Well that wasn't so bad." I heard Hugo tell Wilfred.

"First year students from Gryffindor, gather around." A tall fifth year girl called out. We gathered around her and a boy at the same age with pimples all over his face.

"My name is Melanie Jules, this is Tom Felt and we are your prefects for the next three years. We will make sure that you don't get into trouble; if you have any questions you're always welcome to ask us. But for now lets show you the way to Gryffindors' common room." We walked up a lot of stairs until we reached the 7th floor; the prefects let us to the famous portrait of the Fat Lady.

"_It's the Fat Lady." _I whispered to Alana.

"_Is the portrait called the Fat Lady? Wow. No imagination was used here, huh?" _she laughed.

"Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Cranberry Juice." answered Melanie. The Fat Lady nodded and swung up, revealing a whole. Tom climbed through it, then Melanie and then the rest of us followed, when we were all inside, the portrait closed.

"How do we get out again?" Jared Bolton asked with a nervous face.

"You just push the portrait and it will open." Tom answered irritated.

"This is the Common room, here you will spend a lot of time, doing homework, celebrations and relax. on this message board you can see all the messages regarding this house. Quidditch try-outs, practise, Hogsmead trips, dancing lessons, lost and found notes and so on. Of course some of the activities you aren't allowed to participate in, before later. On the table over there is a pile of maps, I will recommend you to take a least one each, and read it thoroughly before you go to bed, try and look at your schedules and memorise the way to your classroom so you wont be late on your first day. Now then, will the girls follow me this way." She said and walked towards a staircase.

"This leads up to the girls dormitories, come along." She explained on the way. We each grabbed a map on our way to the staircase.

"There is a spell on the girls' staircase that prevents boys from using it, however there is no such enchantment on the staircase to the boys' dormitory, allowing you girls to use it whenever you wish, due to the founders' belief that girls were more trustworthy." Melanie explained.

"Yeah I remember my mum telling me about it." I told her smiling.

"And who's your mother?"

"Ginny, Ginny Potter." I answered still smiling.

"Really?" she said disbelieving and kept walking, I waited for her to say something more, but she didn't. She led us to a door at the top of the staircase, where a sign told us that this dorm belonged to us. We went in and saw a large round room, with a chimney, five beds each with their own side tables, a large round table in the middle to do homework or just chill. All were held in the same stile, in red and golden colors. Beside the door stood a grand mirror, with detailed cuts.

"This will be your room from now on and till you finish school, I wish you a good nights sleep." She said and closed the door.

"Wow, I've never met a more cheering person in my whole life." Alana said sarcastically.

"U-um, maybe she was just shy." Maggie tried.

"Riiight…" said a girl with short curly hair. "I'm Serafina Smith by the way." She smiled at us.

"I'm Coraline Pwatt." Said the other.

"Hello, I'm Alana Williams." Alana said and gave them a handshake. "I don't know why I did that?"

"Lily Potter." I said.

"We know." They laughed.

"Oh." I blushed.

"And you are?" they asked Maggie; she looked up briefly and whispered her name.

"Whaat?" Serafina asked.

"Maggie Jones." She said a little louder, her face turning completely red.

"So what are we supposed to do know?" Alana asked confused.

"I think we're supposed to go to bed." Coraline answered.

"But what about pajamas?" she looked confused at us, the others looked back at her with the same expression.

"They've already brought up our luggage." I explained to her.

"Really?" she looked around and saw her backpack laying on one of the beds. "Then I suppose this bed is mine." She walked towards her stuff, found her luggage and took out her pajama. The rest of us followed her example.

Alanas' bed were the one closest to the door on the left hand, then mine, Maggies, Coraline and Serafina. Snuggle was already asleep in the foot of my bed.

"Well. Goodnight then." Coraline yawned.

"Goodnight." Responded Maggie with a little voice. I was already on my way to dreamland.

1

To delve into the mind of the victim, permitting the caster to see memories, emotions and thoughts. Skilled Legilimens, such as Lord Voldemort or Severus Snape, are able to perform Legilimency without using the incantation or a wand.


	2. Chapter 2 - Slughorns Party

Harry Potter.

_Fanfiction._

_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot.**_

_**A quick thank you to my dearest friend, for helping me looking for errors and helping me correct them. Thank You Cas. **_

Year one.

Chapter 2._ Slughorns' Party._

**The Great Hall: **The first week was busy. Maggie kept following Alana and me around, we didn't mind at all, we actually liked her.

"You do not need to follow us Maggie, come and walk beside us. We're friends right?" I told her.

"Really? I can be your friend?"

"Of course, you already are." Answered Alana. Maggie smiled happily and went to walk beside us, she was still quiet, but we expected it to go away with time. We were going to The Great Hall for some breakfast. None of the guys was there yet, so we just found a random place to sit.

"What are we having in first period?" Maggie asked insecure.

"Potions with Huffelpuff." I said.

"Who's the teacher?" Alana liked to know.

"Professor Slughorn?" Alana nearly choked on her bread.

"Slug? As in a snail?"

"Probably." I just answered.

"Sure.. why not?" she smiled.

"good morning girls." Wilfred stood behind us with a sleepy Hugo.

"good morning boys." Alana replied. "did you know that we're going to have a snail for a teacher today?" she asked her brother.

"really? That's awesome." He grinned.

"We're not going to have a snail for a teacher, his name _is _Slughorn, Horace Slughorn." I laughed.

"oh." Alana just said.

"How disappointing." Wilfred said.

"Isn't he the potion professor your father warned us about?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah. He is."

"What did he say about him?" Maggie wanted to know.

"Well he _is _a great teacher, very kind and fair, even though he's the head of Slytherin he don't give them any advances. But he's a collector." I explained.

"What does that mean?" Wilfred asked.

"He collects students." Hugo replied.

"That sounds scaring." Maggie was shivering.

"Oh no, not in that way. He collects talented students. He observes students, watching if they have any special talents or if they know someone high, like the Minister or if you descends from a well known wizard or witch, like Godric Gryffindor or something like that." I explained.

"Oh. Well that's not as scary." Maggie said relieved.

"Well.. He _is _making friends with innocent students to get some influence, now or later, if he thinks you will become something." Hugo tells

"The worst part is, that all the students he favours really does excel in life later on. Well I guess it's because that _if or when _he finds out that you don't have any talent or connections, famous _or_ influential, he excludes you. And won't have anything to do with you, he will still teach you, but you don't get any goodies." I said. "Or so I've heard."

"He sounds like a really nice fellow." Wilfred made a twisted face, which made us laugh.

"What's so funny over here?" I turned around and saw Rose and Albus. Both had books in their arms.

"We are you two heading?" Hugo asked.

"we have Herbology with professor Longbottom in the first period." Rose answered.

"yeah and we're going to have it with Slytherin." Albus sighed.

"what's wrong with that?" I asked. Maggie, Albus, Rose and Hugo snapped their head at me at once, looking at me as if I've caught a disease. Neither of them knew what to answer, so they decided to pretend that they didn't hear it. Rose and Albus suddenly got busy and left in a hurry.

"I think that we should be going as well." Hugo said.

**Potion Classroom (dungeons): **we were waiting outside the classroom, waiting for professor Slughorn to open the door.

"why is it weird that you don't think that being together with Slytherin is weird?" Alana wanted to know, Wilfred turned around to hear my answer.

"well. I'm not sure if I'm the right person to ask, as I'm the one not having a problem with them"

"Then just tell us what you know, and if we still need information, we will ask someone else." Wilfred shrugged.

"Alright… Fine... Well.. Slytherin and Gryffindor have been enemies since Godric and Salazar new each other.."

"Who is Salazar and Godric?" Alana asked.

"haven't you opened a single book since you found out that you were going here?"

"nope." They both answered.

"Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, was to of the four founders of Hogwarts…" I told them the story of the founders and Hogwarts "…ever since then the two houses couldn't cooperate and they can't stand each other. It doesn't help that many, some people say all, of the wizard and witches whom gone bad, went to Slytherin in their school time. I personally think its rubbish."

"Why?"

"Because belonging to a house isn't what makes you who you are, it's your actions, you choices and decisions."

"Sounds just like Dumbledore." A voice said behind us, we turned around and I nearly bumped into professor Slughorn.

"Oh.. professor Slughorn, sir." I said.

"And what's your name young lady? You look familiar." He gave me a warm and friendly smile.

"I'm Lily sir." I said. "Lily Potter." Slughorns' eyes opened wide.

"Of course you are, come in, come in. you look exactly like your namesake, Lily Evans. Except of your eyes. You have your mothers' eyes." He told me. We walked into the classroom I were heading for the back when Slughorn stopped me. "You should sit in the front Lily." I looked at my friends, hoping that some of them would come with me. Fortunately they all did. Maggie, Alana and I were at one table and Hugo, Wilfred and an unknown Huffelpuff boy was at the table next to us.

"Alright take your book, parchment, ink and pen up and put away your wands, you won't be needing it today." He waited until we all had done as he'd requested.

"This year I will teach you to brew to simple potions. The first is Cure of Boils.. now can anyone tell me about this potion?" I looked around to see if anyone were putting a hand up and when no one did, I did.

"Yes miss Potter?" Slughorn looked at me with anticipations.

"Cure of boils or the Boil cure, is a potion which cures boils, even those produced by the Pimple Jinx, This is a robust potion of powerful character. Care should be taken when brewing. Prepared incorrectly this potion has been known to cause boils, rather than cure them." I said.

"Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor." Alana clapped me on my shoulder; I looked at Hugo whom had an expression that told me that he had been suspecting it. Ever since I could read, I have read many books, especially books from Hogwarts, school books like Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms and so on. I've always admired Aunt Hermiones' intelligent and therefore I started reading when I could. I even read all the school books James came home with, Hermione whom always been my favorite aunt, enjoyed talking with me and teaching me, from a very young age along with her daughter Rose.

"Now can anyone tell me, what happens if you put some porcupine quills in your brewing, if the cauldron is still over the fire?" Slughorn ripped me back to reality. A Huffelpuff raised a hand. "Yes miss?"

"Chester. Mary Chester." Slughorn nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Well I think I've heard somewhere, that it will begin to smell very badly." Answered Chester.

"Something else you want to add?" Slughorn asked. She shook her head.

"Well your not wrong, but your lacking some details, but I will give you five points for an half correct answer." He smiled. "Can anyone tell me the last part?" he looked around, and when no one else did, I put my hand up.

"Yes miss Potter?"

"The cauldron will melt, if not taken of the fire before putting the porcupine quills in it."

"Five points to Gryffindor." He said as an answer. "Excellent miss Potter, I will give you five more if you can tell me how you'll know if the potion is done successfully."

"It will smoke and the smoke will get a pink color and the potion will be blue." I answered.

"Correct. Again miss Potter." He smiled. "The second potion we're going to learn this year is the forgetfulness potion. Can anyone tell me the three crucial ingredients?" this time my hand were up before checking if anyone else new the answer. Slughorn gave the other students a chance before picking me.

"Lethe River water, Valerian Springs and Mistletoe berries."

"10 points." He smiled happily. "Alright then. Today we're going to go through the first potion, the ingredients, how much to use, how to do it and when. There are different books telling different ways of making this potion, so we will run through them all, try them and decide which recipe is the best and have the biggest effect."

The class went by quickly, and before we knew it, we were heading for lunch.

**The Great Hall:** "you were on fire." Wilfred told me with an impressed face.

"Oh, thank you." I said a bit shy.

"How did you know all that?" Alana wanted to know.

"I read." I simply answered.

"But you remembered the whole thing. That's impressive."

After lunch we went to Defense Against the Dark Arts, the teacher were a young inexperienced teacher with the name Sally Salem, whom just barely graduated school. She was also impressed by my knowledge.

We didn't do much that weak, only basic stuff like reading and learned all about the subjects before testing it. But it was kind of fun. One day James came to me in the middle of my breakfast.

"Lily I've heard rumors." He said while pretending to be nervous.

"Which rumors?"

"I've heard that professor Slughorn is taking a liking in you, I've heard him praise your skills in potion and asking the other teachers how your doing in their classes. And everyone is praising you."

"Shouldn't that be a good thing? I'm just getting the points you use by not doing your homework and talk back to the teachers and when they catches you pranking someone." I laughed at him.

"Haha, you are very funny sis. But that's not what I meant. I've heard rumors about him wanting to invite you into the Slug Club."

"Well.. I've thought about it for awhile, and I can't see the harm in it, I actually thinks his a good teacher."

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do."

"But there are Slytherins' in his club."

"So what?"

"So what? You are a strange little being. But suit yourself, do as you please." He began walking away, shaking his head in disbelieve.

"I will." I yelled after him.

James was right. A few days later I got the invitation to his welcoming party. I wrote to my parents asking them for advice. They both replied in the same letter, telling me if I wanted to go, I should. Slughorn were a good person, and I would meet some knew friends if I participated in his club. They also wrote that they were proud of me and they loved me no matter what. So I decided to accept. When I told Slughorn that I would love to come, I felt even happier by seeing how happy and proud it made him. The party was held at the end of the month, so I still had a lot of time beforehand.

**Charms: **it was not until the week before the party, that we got to use what we've learned in practice. It was Tuesday and our first period was Charms with professor Flitwick. I was sitting next to a student from Slytherin, a boy named Marvin Ipswich. Which made us partner for todays practice.

"You have to observe the partner before you, see what he or she is doing and if you can do anything different." Flitwick were confident that we would all fail on our first try. "You can start."

I watched Ipswich observe his feather, turn it around to see if anything were attached, glue maybe.

"Is something wrong with the feather?" I asked politely, he ignored me while putting the feather back down.

"_Wingardium Leviosa." _He said to the feather and when it didn't move, he gave up.

"You shouldn't give up so quickly."

"Why not? I'm no use!" he complained.

"But you hardly even tried? I'm sure that if you try a little more…"

"… No it won't. And back off! I don't need a Gryffindor lecture me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lecture you or anything." I looked down at my own feather, depressed.

"Why don't _you_ try then?" he asked. I looked at him warily.

"Will you observe what I'm doing?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe." He just said turning his head away. I pointed at my feather and while moving my hand the way professor Flitwick taught us, I said loud and clearly. _"Wingardium Leviosa." _The feather began to fly, the first in the air. Ipswich look amazed on the feather, but quickly acted like he didn't care.

"Very good miss Potter, 10 points to Gryffindor for the first feather in the air. The next will get themselves 5 points."

"Hurry up and try, just do what I did, remember the hand move." I encouraged him.

"Alright! Alright!" He took his wand, looked seriously at the feather, began to swing the wand they way I did and almost yelled out the spell. But it worked. His feather started to fly; he couldn't keep an impressed expression of his face. And even though he probably didn't like it, he unconsciously smiled at me.

"Great mister Ipswich, 5 points to Slytherin." Ipswich looked proud.

"I think you made a knew friend." Alana said after class.

"What? You mean Ipswich? I'm not so sure about that. He didn't even talk to me, the rest of the time."

"I heard him and some of his friends talk about Slughorn, apparently Ipswich has been invited as well. Maybe he will talk to you there." Maggie said.

"Yeah...? Maybe?"

**The Owlery: **"I haven't seen Snuggel all day." I complained Friday afternoon.

"Well maybe its out chasing mice." Maggie suggested.

"But it's not like him to skip a lunch."

"If he's out chasing mice, then maybe his not hungry anymore." Hugo said.

"Yeah, your probably right." I sighed.

"By the way, didn't you have a letter to send?" Hugo asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Um.. You see, I'm not finished with my homeworks yet, so I was wondering, if you maybe could.."

"Could send the letter for you?" I interrupted him.

"Yeeah." He said looking down.

"Sure." I smiled. "I'm going anyway, might as well take your post with me." Hugo gave me a big hug and ran up to his dorm, to get the letter.

I was walking towards the tower were the owls' lived, which had it's place in the west part of the castle, the tower was also called; The Owlery. I suddenly heard a noise behind me; it was Filchs' cat lurking at me.

"Hello little friend." I said, and went down on my knees. Mrs. Norris came very carefully. First she was just sniffing at my hand, but then she was lying on her back and when I scratched her belly, she began to purr.

"You're a good cat huh? Not at all tacky. No you aren't." I said with a baby voice.

"What are you doing to my cat?" Filch came humping.

"I'm just showing her a little love." I said smiling.

"Oh." He just said. "Well.. I mean.. You aren't.. Can't.. Why aren't you at class?"

"We don't have anymore classes for today." I said politely.

"Oh okay then. Then why aren't you with your friends? In the common room? Or doing some homework at the library?"

"I'm heading to The Owlery, I have some letters that I'm going to send. I already did all of my homeworks'." I looked up from Mrs. Norris. Filch looked like someone who didn't knew what to do about himself.

"I can go, if it will make you feel more comfortable?" I smiled.

"What?" he looked strange at me, as if he was considering my suggestion.

"It's okay." I told him. "I have to go anyway." I got up and walked away, when I turned around to see if he were still looking, I waved at him. Filch arm were on its way up, but when he got aware of it he hastily turned and walked away while hissing. I couldn't help but to laugh. The poor Mr. Filch weren't accustomed to kindness, especially not from students.

I was standing in The Owlery and looked out the window, the weather was still pretty warm even though it was late September. A warm breeze came through the many windows and even though it was warm, it made me shiver. _Maybe I should be going _I thought to myself. Not wanting to go back to the common room, I found myself walking around without knowing were I was heading.

**The Great Lake:** I was heading south from the castle and down to the open area in front of the lake. There was a big tree and I decided to sit in its shadows, with my front against the lake. Someone had dropped a ball in the lake and the giant squid were happily playing with it, which made me giggle.

"I've been watching it for hours by now." a voice, which obviously belonged to a boy, said behind the tree, there were laughter in his voice.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't know the tree was occupied." I said slowly not knowing if I should be going or not.

"There's room enough for both of us." He said calmly. I suddenly heard a cat purring, and I knew it was Snuggel. I looked behind me and to both sides to see him, but I couldn't.

"Do you hear a cat purring? Or is it just my imagination?" I asked afraid of making a fool of myself, but I had to know.

"Yeah I can hear it." He answered with a laugh.

"You do? Good. Then I'm not going crazy. Can you see it anywhere?" I looked around again still not seeing him.

"Its right here with me." He said.

"What?" I got on my knees so I could look behind the tree. And there was a boy, about a year older than me, lying on the grass with one of his arms under his head and the other kept going back and forth over a little black furry thing on his belly. I then crawled up beside him so I could see his face and the fuss ball clearly. He had slightly long almost white hair, which were falling around his face in soft tresses. His eyes was deep grey and warmth, his face were sharp without looking harsh, his skin were pale and the fingers he used to stroke Snuggel with were long and slender.

"Oh." He just said when I sat beside him. I looked at him with widen eyes not believing what I saw. When he began to look uncomfortable with my stare, I hurried and looked away. I could see from the corner of my eyes that he examined me, just as I'd just did to him.

"You have red hair." He just said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"It's pretty." I looked at him quickly to see if he were mocking me, but he didn't even look at me, he looked into his own world, far from here.

"You like cats?" I then asked.

"Yes." He simply answered.

"M-me to." I stammered, not sure of how to approach him.

"So I guessed."

"how?"

"You heard it purr and then looked for it, so you must be interested in cats." He noted.

"He." I replied.

"Excuse me?" he asked confused. I sighed.

"You said that I heard it purr, so I corrected you. He's a boy. The cat."

"Oh." I could see him thinking about it. "You know this cat?"

"Yeah sort of." I grinned to him. "His mine."

"Oh." He looked from me to the cat and back again, and then he took Snuggel up from his belly and gave him to me, he got up and went without a word. I looked after him, puzzled. I didn't know what to do about myself. In the end I decided that I would return to the common room.

**Slughorns' Party: **I was standing in our dormitory in front of the big mirror, trying to see if what I was wearing were good enough. In the mirror I saw an eleven-year-old girl, whom looked exactly like her namesake or so she was told. I'd always been given compliments for my hair, which were already pretty long, it was red not ginger like the rest of the Weasleys' and it fell in a perfect combination of thick and thin tresses. But even if I had been told many times that I had beautiful hair, it was different when the white-haired boy said it to me. I didn't know if I believed him or not, his behavior surely made it hard for me to trust his words. _Why did he just walk away? What did I do to him? I simply told him that the cat he were stroking belonged to me! _I've had those thoughts swirling in my head since yesterday. Alana sad on her bed impatiently, with Maggie on her right side, they were waiting for me to get finished, so they could go down and eat.

"Why are you even going?" she couldn't see the fun in hanging around a teacher and a lot of other students that I didn't even know.

"I'm curious to se who's showing up." I smiled at her. "I might make some new friends and it might be fun, hanging around a lot of different people. Plus I really like Slughorn he's a great teacher."

"You're just sucking up to him." She grinned at me.

"I don't have to." I simply said. Which Maggie nodded agreeing too.

"Fine! But I don't know _why_ you have to make so much trouble out of dressing yourself. You look fine." She moaned. I just shrugged while turning around to se myself one last time, before I was heading out. Slughorn told me that it was just a casual meeting, so I shouldn't worry too much about my clothes. I wore a simply pair of dark slender jeans, black converse and a dark green long sleeved jersey top which made my hair look even more red.

"Okay I think I'm ready know."

"Finally! I'm starving." Alana burst out.

Slughorn knew that there was a curfew, so the party was at the same time as the dinner in the hall.

Alana, Maggie and I departed at the entry to the dining hall. I waved goodbye and headed for the dungeons were Slughorns' office were. On my way my eyes got cut by the sight of my brothers, they were sneaking up on some 1st years' from Slytherin and they had something in their hands some kind of paper bag. The way they were sneaking up on them, were highly suspicious and I doubted that the thing in the bag were flowers. I could feel the anger flow in me like an angry stream. The blood rushed up to my head and was matching my hair.

"Albus! James!" I yelled at them just when they were about to throw the bags, they became so frightened that they dropped the bag and the contents of it fell all over themselves, in the bag was some green sticky stuff. They looked soo hilariously and I couldn't help but to laugh at them.

"Lily!" Albus hissed. "Why..? What were you doing that for?"

"Pay back." I just shrugged.

"For what?"

"For the Slytherins'" I winked at him. James who had been in shock, suddenly came to himself again, he looked at Albus and burst into laughter. _I felt someone looking at me, but when I turned around there was no one._

"Why are you laughing at me for? You should look at yourself." Albus looked at his brother and couldn't help but to laugh him self.

"You look ridiculous." They said at the same time while laughing.

"Serves you right." I said sticking my tongue out at them and began walking again.

"See ya' later sis." James said revengefully.

I finally got to Slughorns' party he greeted me warm-heartedly. And began introducing me to some of the students.

"Not everyone is here yet." He started. "This is Julia Longbottom, yes her father is the professor at this school, and she's very talented herself." He smiled at Julia "Julia this is Lily Potter."

"Hallo Lily how's your family? I haven't seen them since my fathers' birthday." She winked at me.

"Hey Juli. They're fine, my father's busy at work as always and my mum got the coach job." I gave her a quick hug, Julia and I've always liked each other, she used to take care of me when we were younger, and she liked to come over and visiting our house.

"I should've guessed that you two would know each other, your fathers' were both really good friends and still is I presume?" we both nodded. "Good then, moving along." Before Slughorn dragged me along, we promised we would talk again soon.

"Aah. This one I know for sure that you wouldn't know. His a first year _and _he's from Slytherin." We walked over to a guy and a girl, both with their backs' against us.

"Marvin my boy." He poked on Ipswich shoulder, which made him turn around; Ipswich didn't look surprised to see me here.

"Oh Hello professor. Potter." He nodded smiling at us.

"You two know each other as well?" Slughorn sounded disappointed.

"Kind of, Potter helped me doing Charms a couple of days ago." He smiled, _suddenly I felt like someone were watching me again, but I still couldn't see whom it was._ "Actually she kept pushing to help me, she wouldn't give up, and in the end I succeeded." He laughed at Slughorn whom looked impressed at me.

"I-it was nothing. Really… I just saw a comrade in need, so I helped." I smiled.

"Well it sounds like you impressed him, Lily." He smiled. "But I most say, I really hoped that I could introduce you to someone that you didn't know, but I guess that you're already to popular for that." He looked slightly depressed.

"Oh no. I'm no such thing. You just happened to introduce me to the only two in this room that I know." I told him. "I mean I've seen Ipswich comrade before in classes. But I still don't know her name."

"Wonderful." He smiled. "Well then Lily, let me introduce you to Vena Bursnell. Her grandfather and father are the ones making the nimbus series." He told me proud. "I was friends' with them both, when they were in Hogwarts." I looked at Bursnell showing how impressed I was.

"That's really awesome." I told her. She looked at me like she didn't care if I was impressed or not.

"Well then, let's move on. I'm guessing that you already know who Lily is, am I right Vena?" she nodded reluctantly. We walked to another group of people; they all knew each other it seemed.

"Hallo kids. Let me introduce you to Lily Potter, Lily this is; Charles Stewart a 4th year from Huffelpuff, Caramille Poppy a 3rd year from Ravenclaw and Michael Abbott also a 3rd year from Ravenclaw, all of them is playing Quidditch." He smiled proudly.

"Abbott? I think I have classes with someone named Abbott, but he's from Huffelpuff though, I think his name is Finikel." I smiled.

"That's my brother." He smiled at me. "How's he doing in class?"

"Fine I guess. I'm not quit sure, I'm sorry. He doesn't speak much."

"That doesn't surprise me. Well as long as he have friends, then I'm not worried."

"He does have friends, a girl named Chester and a boy which name I don't remember. I have potions with them."

"Soo Lily, are you interested in Quidditch?" Poppy asked me.

"Of course, it's hard not to be when your part Potter and part Weasley." I laughed.

"Are you playing yourself? I know your brother James is the Captain and I heard that Albus were trying for a spot on the team as the seeker?" Stewart asked me.

"Well, I'm playing as often as I can, but 1st years' aren't allowed their own brooms'" I smiled. "Albus got the spot by the way."

"I'm not surprised, your father were and still is the youngest seeker in a century. You Potters' really are talented huh? Not fair. Not fair at all." he shook his head and then he laughed.

"Alright, I think we should get going." Slughorn said.

"I'm a Weasley too you know." I said while waving at them.

"All the better reason to be jealous." He winked smiling. I took a quick look around the room, there were a big round table in the middle which could seat fifteen people, along the room were comfortable chairs and sofas, because the place was in the dungeons it meant that there weren't any windows, so instead he had some long and heavy curtains in red and silver colors, hanging down over the walls. The room were dark and if it wasn't for the comfortable furnitures' and curtains. The room would have looked cold.

"Who should I intrudes you to next?" Slughorn wondered.

"You can introduce her to me." A familiar voice said behind us, I turned around and were nearly bumping into the white-haired boy from yesterday. I looked at him, shocked. _Why is he here? And why is he smiling at me? _I thought to myself.

"Well of course." Slughorn said with a broad smile. "Lily this is Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius this is Lily Potter." _Malfoy? My brothers have warned me about him. But he didn't seem as bad as they told me he would be, he was a bit cold towards me yesterday, but not evil or cruel and at the beginning when we met, he actually acted kind of sweet. _When he heard my name he looked pale for a moment and a little suspicious.

"So that's your name?" I burst out. "I've been wondering what your name was since yesterday." I giggled. His face turned from suspicion to confusion. Which seemed a little odd.

"Yesterday… Under the tree?" I tried to explain. "My cat was sleeping on you… Snuggel?"

"Yeah I remember." He smiled.

"You do?" I said not quite believing him, he was about to say something when Slughorn interrupted him.

"Sorry Lily, I have to go talk to someone. Are you okay by yourself?" he asked me depressed.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

"Good, the food is almost served." He walked towards some people I didn't know.

"Soo.." Malfoy started. "You're the new favorite, Slughorn been talking about?"

"Um? I'm not sure?"

"Of course you are. The Potter's famous." I couldn't read his expression.

"So are the Malfoys'." I shrugged.

"Not in the same way." His expression turned cold.

"Does it matter?"

"Does it matter?" he laughed. "You're an interesting one."

"You think?" I blushed; he looked carefully at my face.

"Yeah." He said kindly.

"Why?"

"First of all, I saw you yelling at your brothers, making their prank backfire. I heard you say that it was payback for the Slytherins'" he explained with a crooked smile. "And I saw you talking to Ipswich, I heard you helped him in Charms."

"So I'm interesting because I help people?" I couldn't believe it._ It suddenly hit me, that he'd been the one watching me. _

"Not just because your helping people, because you help Slytherins' when you're a Gryffindor."

I shrugged at him, showing that it was no big deal for me, but I could see that it was for him.

"Why did you suddenly leave yesterday?"

"What?" he looked confused.

"When I told you that Snuggel was mine, you just got up and left." I looked at him seriously.

"Oh. That's because you're a Gryffindor, I noticed that at the same moment, you told me it was your cat."

"So you left because I'm a Gryffindor?"

"No. I left because I'm a Slytherin. Most of the Gryffindors' hate Slytherin."

"I don't." I said in a low voice. "I actually nearly got into Slytherin."

"I nearly got into Gryffindor." We looked at each other in surprise, and then we laughed.

When it finally was time for dinner, we were sitting next to each other and we laughed and talked for the rest of the time. The party was over before we new it. But before I headed back to the common room, Scorpius and I decided that we would meet up in the library on Monday. My brothers wouldn't like it, when I told them about my new friend. But I didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3 - New Friends

Harry Potter.

_Fanfiction._

_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author, J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot. **_

_**I've been getting a few followers, but it means the world to me, I'm so grateful that someone is taking a liking in my story. It keeps me going. So thank you guys. **_

Year one.

Chapter 3._ New Friends._

**The Dormitories **_(A__Review__of__the__Party):_When I came back to the dormitories Alana and Maggie were waiting for me.

"So? How was it?" Alana asked.

"It was… great." I smiled all over with a blush.

"Ooh…" Alana smirked at me.

"What?" Maggie asked confused.

"Lilys' got a boyfriend." Alana sang. Maggie looked impressed at me.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh? Then why are you this happy?"

"I'm always happy when I get new friends." I tried to explain, Alana didn't buy it. "Okay.. Do you remember the boy I told you about yesterday?"

"The white-haired boy? Yeah we remember."

"Well… he was at Slughorns party. We became quit good friends." I shrugged.

"Soo? Who was he? I mean.. What's his name?"

"Um.. Scorpius." I whispered. "Malfoy." I said after a deep breath. Alana just looked normal at me, she didn't know about the Malfoys' rumour. But Maggie looked shocked almost terrified.

"_Malfoy?_" she whispered almost afraid of the name.

"Yes! Malfoy." I said a little to harsh. Maggie flinched. "Sorry Maggie."

"What's the big deal?" Alana suddenly burst out.

"Well.. The M-Malfoys' do-n't rea-lly h-have a good rep-putation." Maggie stammered nervously.

"Why not?" Maggie and I looked at each other and then told her everything about the second wizard war. When we were done, Alana whistled through her breath.

"Soo.. You befriended a traitor?" she concluded.

"NO! I'm sorry, but he's nothing like that!" I said a bit angry, I rushed to the bathroom and when I came back, I went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to someone calling my name. When I opened my eyes I saw Alana and Maggie sitting on my bed.

"Gooood morning." Alana sang.

"Good morning? What time is it?" I yawned.

"Its only 7.30" she smiled. "But we couldn't wait till you got up by yourself. We need to talk to you."

"Oh.. Okay?" I looked nervously at them.

"First we need you to tell us everything that happened after we left you yesterday." And so I did…

"…You almost got into Slytherin?" Maggie said with big surprised eyes.

"Well.. I'm not surprised, you've defended them, befriended them and got a boyfriend who's a Slytherin." Alana winked at me.

"Firstly he's not my boyfriend, we're only friends."

"And secondly?"

"There is none." Alana smiled at my respond. "There's no need to make such big a deal out of it. My father almost got into Slytherin himself, and se how he turned out. And my brother, Albus almost got into Slytherin as well."

"I'm not judging you. I don't have anything against the Slytherins'."

"And I think, that I just don't know them that well, I was raised in a Gryffindor house. Neither of my parents has anything nice to say about them, but I'm sure that once I get to know them, I will probably like them." Maggie explained. "But… that Malfoy guy.. He emh.. Sounds sweet."

"Soo?" Alana winked at me. "When are you going to meet him again?"

"Well, I'm guessing that I'm going to see him when we're eating. But we're going to meet tomorrow at the library." I smiled at them.

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets go eat." She got up.

"Wait… I have to get ready first; I'm still in my pyjamas. Beside, I have to talk to my brothers. They have to hear it from my mouth or else they're going to flip out." I said nervous.

"I'll bet you everything that they will get together." Alana whispered to Maggie.

"You know I heard that, right?" I shook my head.

"You know I'm right, right?" Alana laughed. "I know I'm right. I don't know why, but I know."

"Sure you do." Maggie tried to joke.

"I'm deathly serious." She looked at Maggie with a weird expression, which made Maggie scared.

"I'm just messing with you." She laughed.

After a quick bath, I brushed my teeth and got dressed. It was still weekend, so we could wear our regular clothes around the school. The weather was still summery, so I was wearing some overall shorts in light denim, a red plain t-shirt under it and my black converse, _I really liked that brand, even though it was a muggle brand and they didn't last long. So I bewitched them with a simple last longer spell. _Maggie was also dressed from top till toe in muggle brands, she had a really cute dress on, she told me the style of the dress was called _Baby doll dress _or something, and that it was from a store or a brand called _Yves saint Laurent_ or something, it had a baby pink and white checkered pattern and a black bow around the waist. She had some black stockings and white ballerinas on; Alana just had some shorts in denim, a yellow top and some sneakers on.

**The Common Room **_(Telling__James__and__Albus):_we went down to the common room, Hugo and Wilfred was waiting for us.

"What took you so long?" Wilfred asked her sister.

"We had to talk." She shrugged.

"About what?"

"None of your business." Alana grinned at her brother.

"Hugo. Do you now where Albus and James are?" I asked.

"They're still in their dormitories. I went to return a book I've borrowed from Albus about Quidditch and James was with him. They should be down any seconds now. Why?"

"I have to talk to them about something."

"What?" James said, while coming down from the staircase with Albus.

"Hugo! Wilfred! I'm hungry lets go." Alana said. After they left, I made my brothers sit down.

"What is it Lily? Did someone make you cry? Do I really have to beat someone up?" James looked exited.

"What? Merlins' no!" I said angry. "No beating up! Promise me?"

"Fine, then what is it?"

"Is it about yesterday?" Albus asked suddenly. "Alright, we will forgive you _if_ you promise to do our homework for a whole week."

"It's not about that."

"Then what is it?" James asked impatiently.

"Well.. You know that I went to Slughorns' party yesterday right?"

"Yeah, right after you made sure that our prank wouldn't hit the Slytherins, but ourselves." Albus said annoyed.

"Well, that's your own fault! If mum knew she would have done something worse than that. You got of easily." Albus scolded at me. "But could you let me speak now?" they nodded. "Thank you. Well you know Scorpius right?"

"Did he do something to you?" James began to rise from his chair.

"No! Will you please just listen? No one did _anything _to me, understand?" they nodded.

"I met him yesterday at the party, well actually I met him Friday, but I didn't know who he was at that time, but yesterday we officially met. And he's actually not that bad. We talked a lot and…"

"WHAT?!" Albus yelled.

"Al! Keep your voice down." James hushed at his brother.

"I know what you're going to say… I'm not asking permission, I'm just letting you know that I became friends with him, and it's no big deal." I hurried and explained.

"YOUR FRIENDS WITH HIM?"

"AL! Keep you voice _down_!"

"HOW CAN I?" both James and I gave him an angry look. "Fine! But I can't believe it! Malfoy tricked our sister into becoming friends with him!" he said angrily.

"He didn't trick me!" Albus kept ignoring me.

"What should we do about it James?"

"Nothing." James shrugged.

"What?" both Albus and I looked shocked at James. Neither of us was expecting that reaction.

"Look.. Who Lily becomes friends with is not something we should interfere in. I'm not saying that we can't be worried, but it's not our business. Besides you know Lily and you heard her, we can't stop her, we can try but we wouldn't succeed. Look at it from the bright side, she told us, she didn't lie to us or try hiding it from us, which would have been bad, she showed us trust and _I'm _not the one to let her down. And wasn't it you who told me some days ago, that Malfoy weren't as bad as you've expected?"

"Yeah but at that time he weren't going after my sister."

"Al, Lily is only eleven, Malfoy is only twelve. None of them is going after someone." James smiled. "But.. Lily _if _he ever do something to you, promise you'll tell us immediately."

"I promise." I got up and hugged James tightly and even though Albus didn't completely agree I hugged him as well, I knew that he would follow James example.

I walked happily down to the hall with my brothers, telling them almost everything. James smiled to me all the way, but Albus were still looking a little annoyed. Not because of me, because of Scorpius. It didn't help that we met Scorpius at the entrance to the hall, and when he greeted me, James had to stomp on Albus feet, to keep him from saying anything mean to Scorpius, James even smiled friendly to him before he went towards the Gryffindor table while he pulled Albus with him.

"Soo.. That's your brothers?" He claimed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about Albus, he gets a little to protective sometimes." I gave him a big smile.

"I must confess, I was not sure whether you would tell them or not?"

"Why not?" he looked seriously at me.

"It doesn't matter." He finally said. "I'm just glad that we don't have to be secret friends."

**The Library **_(Meeting Scorpius):_Sunday went by quickly; most of the day was used on helping Alana, Wilfred and Hugo with their homeworks. Later James and Albus took me out to the Quidditch Pitch and lend me a one of the practise brooms'. We flew around until it was time for dinner. After dinner we were all sitting together in the common room, where we talked and played games until bedtime.

And now it was finally Monday, the day I was going to meet Scorpius at the library. Other than school, schoolwork and lunch, I used the time until the meeting by looking at the clock. Which made the time feel a lot slower than it was. And when it finally was time I rushed to the library. I went in the back as we agreed, I was the first to arrive, so I found a free table and sat down. While I was waiting I decided to eliminate some of the homework we had received. Almost an hour went by, and still no sight of Scorpius. I had finished my potion homework and began on my homework for DADA; I was almost done when he came rushing.

"Your still here." he said, panting.

"Of course." I smiled at him.

"I'm sorry for being late, I had Potions in my last period and professor Slughorn wouldn't let me go." He sounded worried.

"It's okay, it gave me time to finish my homework." He looked at me, amazed.

"You used your time on homeworks'?" he laughed.

"Is their something wrong with that?" I smiled.

"Not at all." He sat down across from me, relieved. "I just didn't know you liked studying."

"But you do now."

"Yeah.. Maybe you can help me out with some of mine… Some other time though." He laughed.

"Sure, any time. I'm used to help out my brothers."

"Really? That would be great. Thanks Lily."

"Of course. But I didn't think that you had _any_ subjects, which you were lacking in? I've heard many things about you and intelligence was _definitely_ one of them."

"Well, being intelligent and like studying is to different worlds." He smiled.

"Oh.. I didn't know that." I looked confused which made him laugh.

"I guess in your world, studying and intelligence does go hand in hand." For hours we were just sitting and talking about random things. I learned that his favourite eating were pumpkin pie I told him that mine were Treacle tart, _just like my father_, his favourite colour were red which made me blush a little, I told him that mine were green, we laughed by the fact that we liked each others main house colour.

"So who's your favourite band?" I was resting my head on my hands and my elbows on the table.

"Hmm.. It must be The Water Sireens." I looked at him shocked. "What?"

"That's my favourite band as well." I smiled. His favourite Quidditch player, were a keeper with the name _Olive Slumbnud_ whom played for his favourite team, _The Golden Goblets_. Which he had in common with my brother Albus. He joked about that his favourite team were Slytherin, which made me laugh a little too much.

"I'm sorry.." I said wiping my eye. "Its nothing against the team, I just didn't expect it."

"Well.. Who's yours then?"

"Hm.. Actually I'm really fond of the English national team."

"Any players you favour?"

"The new coach." I said smirking.

"They've got a knew coach? Whom?" He asked exiting.

"My mother." He looked amazed.

"Are you seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Wow.. That's awesome, congratulation on your mom." He smiled at me.

"Thank you, I will pass your greetings to her." We talked a lot about Quidditch, who we thought would win the next National cup, who had the best chances in making the National team and so on.

"So you have a cat.. Snuggel right?"

"Right.. I were actually a bit surprised when I saw him laying on top of you, he normally don't like any other males than my family." I shrugged. "So do you have any pets?"

"Yeah." He laughed. "I'm actually the proud owner of a white ferret named Herrold."

"Really? Why a ferret? I would like to see him sometime."

"Well.. It's actually because of something that happened to my father, when he was a fourth year; a teacher turned him in to a ferret, a white ferret. And ever since I've heard that story, I wanted one. So the day I got my letter, my father came home with one." We laughed.

Right before we departed, we decided to meet up, when it became Saturday. We were going to meet at the tree in front of the lake, he promised to take Herrold with him. I couldn't wait.

**Transfiguration: **Alana and Maggie waited for me to tell them everything when I got back. So I did. Hugo and Wilfred were there and got a little confused in the beginning; I had to tell them everything from the beginning.

I told my brother the next day, that he and Scorpius had more in common than he thought; he just shrugged at it and wouldn't talk about it.

The week went by quickly. After a great first period of charms on Tuesday, we had Transfiguration with professor Kyle, a muggle born, excellent teacher, almost every students and teachers loved. Maggie and Alana sat behind me and next to me, Ipswich. Ever since I helped him in charms he'd been sitting next to me.

We had to transform some matches into some needles. No one was surprised when I was the first one to do it, Gryffindor gained 20 points and I was given free time, so I decided to help out Ipswich.

"No, no, no. Don't do it that way." I laughed at him when he tried to shuffle the matches around with his wand.

"What? Am I not doing it right?" he said and began poking instead, while mumbling some none understandable words. He made me laugh even more when he accidentally used the _Dancing Charm_ on them and they began dancing across the table.

"Make them stop." He said panicking. I couldn't get it together I thought it was hilarious. Professor Kyle had to come and help him out. Ipswich looked shameful, but professor Kyle just started to laugh.

"That was actually fun, you get 5 points for giving me a good laugh. But don't think you will get of that easily the next time." He laughed.

"Soo.. You and Ipswich huh?" Alana smirked at me after class.

"What about us?"

"Oh come on, your _obviously_ into each others."

"You said _that_ about Scorpius and me as well. I'm _not_ in love with _every_ boy I'm talking to _or_ having fun with. _If_ I were, that would mean that I'm also in love with _your_ brother."

"Okay, okay… but I _know _that you will be popular with the guys in a few years. More than you are now."

**The Great Lake **_(Meeting__Larkin): _when Saturday came, the weather took a drastically turn, frost had fallen overnight, luckily it melted during the day but it was still cold, I had to wear long jeans and a warm, thick jersey top under my rope.

When I got to the lake Scorpius was already there, my cat had followed me all the way and was now rubbing against him.

"I had to make sure that I was here on time, so I went a little early." He told me. Scorpius was also wearing his rope over his normal clothes, and from his pocket he took up something white. When I looked a little closer I could see some whiskers.

"This is my ferret Herrold." The little ferret looked drowsy at me.

"Hello little one." I stroke him and he seemed to enjoy it a lot.

"He likes you." Scorpius stated.

We were both sitting on our ropes. Snuggel were lying in Scorpius lap, purring. And Herrold was sleeping up against Snuggel; it looked really cute.

"I heard you made the team, congratulation." I smiled at Scorpius.

"Thanks, where did you hear that?"

"Well.. Slughorn told me."

"He did?" I nodded.

"Well Slughorn told _me_, that you were outstanding in your last potion class."

"Really? I guess I did fine." I said a little shy.

"Oh no!.. I'm so sorry Lily."

"For what?" I looked at him nervously.

"Well.. It seems that my friend has been stalking me. I hope you don't mind? I guess that he really wanted to meet you." A guy I'd seen walking next to Scorpius a lot of times were walking down the hill from the castle, towards us. He was a little taller than Scorpius, had dark hair, brown eyes and his skin had a dark brown colour; the _exact_ opposite of Scorpius.

"Lily.. This is Larkin Parkinson." He introduced him when Parkinson reached us.

"Just call me Larkin." He winked at me.

"Okay, I will then." I said and took his hand he held out for him.

"And you must be Lily, you don't mind me using your first name do you?"

"No, not at all." Larkin sat him self down in the grass, facing us.

"What were you talking about before I came and rudely intruded on you?"

"Quidditch." Scorpius answered.

"Do you play?" I asked Larkin.

"Of course, I'm the best keeper, the team have ever seen." He told me confidently. "Do you play Quidditch?"

"I'm not at the team _yet_, but yes I'm playing."

"Then you must be looking forward to the upcoming match."

"I am actually, that's one of the things I've been looking forward to, about this school."

"Really? I was looking forward to the food." He joked. Larkin turned out to be a really funny guy and it didn't take long before we were friends.

"Can I ask you a question?" Larkin asked me.

"Oh no, not that Larkin." Scorpius said, Larkin hushed at him and looked at me with anticipation.

"Okay… I guess?"

"I've been wondering. Did you or any of your brothers inherited your fathers' talent of speaking to snakes? Are any of you guys a _Parseltongue?_" Larkin asked me curiously.

"Well… My brother James liked the idea about it, so when we were younger he kept pretending that he _was_ a _Parseltongue, _but the snakes just hissed at him and he shortly found out, after a few angry bites, that he couldn't talk to them." I laughed

"So no one?" he looked disappointed.

"Well Albus claimed once, to hear a snaked tell him to _go get me some ice cream._" I laughed. "But I'm sure he was just trying to lure an ice cream out of dad." We laughed about my brothers.

"So you haven't ever used it to your own benefits?" Scorpius asked.

"No. I don't have to use such a none cleverly trick like that, I use my poppy eyes." I grinned. "My father simply can't say no to that look, but I'm smart enough not to take advantages of it." I smiled.

**The Quidditch Pitch **_(Gryffindor__vs_**. **_Slytherin):_November closed in quickly and with that, the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. The school was summing with anticipation, the match was on everybodys lips. Some were making bets, not something Headmistress McGonagall approved of. She was furious when she grabbed someone betting in the corridors, it didn't help that it was some 5th years, trying to lure some 1st years to do it.

Scorpius didn't talk about anything else, he was nervous for his first match ever. My brothers both shared his anxiety. It wasn't James first match, but it was his first as a captain.

Hugo used hours after hours, trying to explain Wilfred all about Quidditch. Maggie and Alana weren't interested in Quidditch, but they couldn't help but to be a little exited for the match.

And the closer we got to the second weekend of November, the worse it got. Even the teachers talked a lot about it. Professor Longbottom, who'd got the position of the Head of the Gryffindor house, when he became a teacher, looked through his fingers when some of the Gryffindor players forgot to do their homework. The fact that the girls went crazy over the players, and would follow them around, was a good excuse for not doing it anyway.

And then it was suddenly the second weekend in November. At breakfast all the new players from both teams were very quiet. James and I was pushing Albus to eat something.

"I-I can't, I j-just can't." he looked terrified.

"What is it you can't? Eat?" I asked him kindly.

"Everything! Anything!"

"Of course you can, no matter what it is. You're a Potter." James told him proudly.

"But I'm also a Weasley." Albus whispered.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Rose asked.

"Nothing.. Just that some of us can get a little to nervous sometimes."

"You're talking about my father right?" She looked annoyed. "For your knowledge, my father did excellent."

"Uncle Ron had talent, yes he was nervous. But he could do it. Don't say that you're also a Weasley like that, say it like. And I'm _**also**_ a Weasley." I said with a proud voice. "Look.. Almost every one of our Weasley uncles was on the Quiddith team, and did well. Our own mother is the coach of the National team for Merlins' sake. You're going to be great." Albus straightened his back and looked uplifted.

"You're right Lily. Lets go, I'm ready." On the way out of the dining hall, we ran into Scorpius and Larkin. They were both smiling at me, which made Albus frown at them.

"Good luck you two." I smiled.

"Thank you Lily." Scorpius looked kindly at me.

"Thanks Lil." Larkin said.

"And good luck to you two." Scorpius said to my brothers, Albus ignored him.

"Thanks' and to you too." James said with a smile. "Come on Albus.. See you guys after the match." He said referring to Rose, the others and me.

"Soo Lil, I guess it's pointless of me to ask you if you would cheer for me." Larkin flirted, which made me laugh.

"I can cheer on you, but not in front of the Gryffindors'" I winked, knowing I would get questioned afterward. "See you after the match, don't break anything." I waved at them.

"Larkin's going to break his right arm and he will get a concussion." Alana said seriously.

"Why do you think that?" she shrugged and laugh.

The Gryffindor and the Slytherin team were walking towards the center of the pitch, when they met in the middle Madam Hooch made the captains shake hands. James and Greengrass wished each other a good and fair game. I could se Scorpius from up here; he was the only player with bright hair.

Hugo offered me his magical binoculars, I zoomed in on the players and saw how focused they all looked, nervous and serious. They got on their brooms ready to set of from the ground. Madam Hooch send them flying with the Quaffle in her hand, she then released the Golden Snitch and the two Bludgers_. _When they were up in the air she threw the Quaffle and started the game. Albus and Scorpius were already looking for the snitch, determined to catch it as soon as possible. Larkin and Gryffindors keeper, Melvin was holding their post tremendously. After 20 minutes into the game, only a few Quaffles had past them. James earned most of the points made by Gryffindor, but a girl named Mary Hornwork showed impressive skills as well. The match was at this moment 50-20 to Gryffindor.

Suddenly a Bludger came flying across the pitch and then someone were yelling, I looked in the direction of Slytherins goals and saw Larkin fall of his broom, the match were on a hold, allowing the teachers to get Larkin off the field and to the hospital wing. When they'd removed him, Madam Hooch blew her whistle, making us all know that the match was going to continue on. And so it did…

After 20 more minutes the score were set 230-40 and then the Snitch were finally caught. Albus and Scorpius had seen the snitch at the same time, but while rushing towards the snitch, another bludger came rushing. Albus got hit on his catching arm, which gave Scorpius an advantage and he caught the snitch, ending the game 230-190.

"Wow.. Some game." Wilfred whistle. "Not at all the same as football."

"Do you think Larkin made it?" I asked Alana worried.

"Of course." She said calmly.

After congratulating my brothers outside the Gryffindor changing rooms, I rushed to the hospital wing. When I got there a lot of Slytherins were surrounding a bed, which I guessed Larkin would be in.

"What are _you _doing here?" A Slytherin hissed at me. "Came to get a good laugh?" some Slytherins began surrounding me; I looked confused at them while shaking my head.

"N-no… I came to see if Larkin is all right. Is Scorpius here?" I said nervously.

"We don't by that." A big angry looking 5th year came towards me with his fist raised at me.

"WHAIT!" Scorpius yelled, getting everyones' attention, He came rushing in from my behind. "She's okay, she's a friend of us." He explained to them; he stood in front of me protectively. "Is he awake?" some shook their heads; some stood in shock and looked at me, the rest looked at me, not believing what they've just heard. Scorpius took my hand and got us through the crowd. He was now standing at Larkins bedside. His eyes were closed. After a little while the Slytherins got hungry and left, leaving only Scorpius and me with Larkin. When Madam Pomfrey came to check on him I asked about his condition.

"Well its nothing serious. His right arm is broken and he's got a concussion." She told me. I looked at Madam Pomfrey leaving the room and I looked at Larkin in shock.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked worried. "You heart Madam Pomfrey, it isn't that serious."

"My friend… she knew." I whispered.

"What did she knew?"

"About Larkin."

"You have to explain, I'm not sure I understand"

"Before the match, after I wished you two good luck, she told me what would happen."

"She knew we would loose?" he looked depressed.

"No.. Or.. Maybe? I don't know.. But she knew what would happen to Larkin." He looked at me for a little while, not sure if he should believe it or not.

"Well.. Maybe it was just a lucky guess."

"Yeah.. Maybe." I said deep in thought. _What if it weren't a lucky guess? What if she could actually see into the future?_ I looked at Scorpius who still looked depressed, and I suddenly remembered that they'd lost the match.

"I'm sorry by the way, I'm guessing that a Gryffindor isn't exactly who you want to be around at this moment?"

"What?" he looked confused. "Oh.. No it's okay… its not your fault." He smiled at me.

"Well, it was a great match, both teams were equal most of the time. To bad you lost your keeper, I think the match would have been pretty tight if you hadn't." I smiled.

When I came back to the common room, the Gryffindors' were throwing a party. Albus sat in the corner, not quite in the party mood.

"How's your arm?" I asked him worried.

"It's fine. Professor McGonagall healed it right after the match." He shrugged.

"So why aren't you partying?" I asked him.

"Malfoy caught the snitch." He said disappointed.

"So? You still won."

"Yeah I know. But _Malfoy_ caught the snitch, _Malfoy!"_ he sounded unreasonable so I decided to leave him alone. Instead I dragged Alana to our dormitories.

"What is it Lily?" she asked me.

"How did you know?"

"How did I know what?"

"How did you know what would happen to Larkin."

"What?... Oh… are you serious? Did he break his right arm?" she asked me shocked.

"_And _got a concussion." She looked as if she didn't believe what she was hearing.

"I guess, it was just a really lucky guess." She said after awhile, thinking.

"I don't think so. I think that you really knew what was going to happen."

"Maybe?"

"I think you should talk to professor McGonagall about it and maybe professor Firenze as well." I looked at her seriously.

"Who's Firenze?"

"The teacher of Divination."

"Okay I will. But after the Holidays." She smiled happily. "I love Christmas."


	4. Chapter 4 - Christmas

_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot.**_

_Year one._

_Chapter 4. Christmas._

**Invitation: **

November was almost over; the students were looking forward to the Holliday. Hagrid and some other teachers had decorated the whole school for Christmas. Larkin was out of the hospital wing the day after, the incident. He suddenly got a lot of fans especially girls, and he liked it, he liked being the centre of the girls admiration and attention, Scorpius on the other hand, had gotten at least as many fans, but he didn't like the attention, he'd rather be left alone.

The last weekend in November, Ravenclaw lost to Huffelpuff in a Quidditch match, with a total score of 340-290. Which meant, that Gryffindor was behind on points.

A week before we were going home for the Holliday, I received a letter from professor Slughorn, inviting me to a Christmas party at his office, the day before departing. I gladly accepted the invitation. But there was something different about this party, we had to have a date, we could invite whom ever we wanted, so of course I panicked. The requirement of a date also meant that I couldn't just take a girl, I had to take a boy or be taken by a boy. Maggie suggested me to take one of the boys from my family, but even I could see that it was a bad idea even without Alana's comments. Moreover, none of them wanted to go near Professor Slughorn, not to talk about all the spoiled celebrities. I didn't know what to do, I thought about asking Scorpius, Larkin or Ipswich, but they were already invited to the party and I got to self-conscious about it._ I couldn't ask a guy to a party! _

The day after I had received my invitation, I was heading towards the library. It was the quietest place and no one bothered to study this close to a Holliday, no one but me of course. I was sitting in the back and reading, when someone suddenly whispered at me. It was Scorpius. He was hiding underneath the neighbour table. I crawled under it so I was sitting next to him.

"_Why are you hiding? And from whom?"_ I whispered.

"_Girls." _He simply replied.

"_Why?" _

"_They heard about Slughorns party." _

"_So?" _

"_So… We're supposed to bring a date right? Either way, they didn't hesitate to chaise me, hoping I would ask one of them."_ He sighed.

"_Then why don't you? Invite one of them?" _

"_I don't want to go with them."_ He glared at me.

"_But they will chase you until you find one you want to bring. So you have to find someone quickly."_

"_Yeah.. But who?" _

"_I don't know?" _

"_Whom are you going with then?" _he looked at me with a serious face.

"_Um… no one." _I tried to get up but Scorpius grabbed my arm and pulled me down.

"_Then go with me."_ He asked sincere.

"_What? I… what?" _

"_Please? It's the perfect solution, we're friends right? If you're not going with someone and I don't want to go with any of those girls, it's the perfect solution. Unless there is someone whom you want to go with?" _

"_There isn't! I mean I thought about it, but since Larkin _and _you are already going, I couldn't think of anybody else."_

"_So you wanted to go with Larkin?" _he sounded betrayed.

"_That's not what I was saying." _

"_Yeah I know, but you said his name first." _I just looked at him, unable to find the right words. _"Look… it doesn't matter whos name I said first, my point was that I didn't think that you could take some of them, whom is already invited and I didn't think that any of you wanted to go with your friend." _

"_You can go with whomever you want to, as long as it's the opposite gender." _

"_Why does he even make us do that? I mean I'm only 11!" _I could hear the frustration in my voice.

"_It's mostly for those of age, but it also give him a chance to meet some new students. It will appeal to other students as well, make them want to be a part of the club." _He shrugged. _"Soo… are we going?… together?" _

"_Yeah." _I smiled. Relieved.

* * *

**Slughorn Christmas Party:**

Before the party Alana and Maggie were helping me getting ready.

"Should we braid your hair?" Maggie asked.

"Or do a fancy hairdo." Alana asked excited. "Wait… no… You're going to wear your hair loose." She looked at me but at the same time, she looked somewhere else. _"I like your red, flowing hair."_ She whispered.

"What?" I asked not completely sure I'd heard it right.

"Nothing." She shook her head. "But trust me, you have to wear your hair down." She then moved on to my clothes.

"You _have _to wear a dress."

"A baby pink one." Maggie nodded.

"No! Not a baby pink one, it's to girlish for Lily, and not very Christmassy." Alana told Maggie. "No I think this event craves for a red or a green dress." Alana found a red lace dress that went to just below the knees, the skirt was partly made of tulle which gave the dress a bell shape, but when I moved my dress floated with each of my movements, the upper part was flourished with black pattern and the sleeves were short and hung loose.

"Wow… that's really beautiful." Maggie and I said in choir.

"My aunt made it for me, it's my favourite dress, so promise you'll take good care of it."

"Thank you Alana." I hugged her tightly.

When I came down to the common room, my brothers, Hugo and Wilfred was waiting for me. They were all speechless.

"Hallo." I said a little shy. "Am I pretty enough?"

"You're beautiful." Rose said and hugged me, James and Albus both nodded.

"Soo… who's your date? Mine is your brother." Rose were also one of Slughorns trophies, she weren't at the last party, she had some secret business to do. But she never missed the Christmas party.

"Why is James your date?" I said curiously.

"Rather me than Albus." He winked at me.

"So you're going to keep an eye on me?" I asked irritated.

"Yep." When we got out of the common room, James grabbed my arm and whispered in my ear.

"_I'm not going to keep an eye on you, I'm going so Albus wont. When we get to the party you wont notice I'm there and I wont look after you."_ He smiled at me. "_But… if Albus asks. I've been keeping an eye on you all night." _

"_I could feel your breath on my neck." _I winked at him. When we got to the hall, Scorpius was waiting against the wall, but as soon as he saw me, he moved away and walked towards me.

"You look good." He smiled at me. Not quiet the comment I was hoping for, but still better than nothing. We walked in silence behind my brother and Rose; it was James who broke it.

"So Scorpius, I never got to congratulate you on catching the snitch." He looked at Scorpius and smiled.

"Oh… thank you Potter… Erm… James?" he corrected, because of my brothers expression.

"If you'd been in Gryffindor, I've would have recruited you to be the seeker of my team." James said bluntly.

"Oh you would? What about your brother then?"

"Albus? Well he is a great seeker but not as good as you, Albus would do better as the Keeper. He will get _that _spot next year."

"Then who will be your seeker?" James turned around and looked at me.

"Me?"

"Yes, if you want the spot? Well you have to show up for the try out, but I doubt that anyone will beat you." He smiled.

"Um.. I'll think about it."

"Do so.. But don't say anything to Albus, it's a surprise." Scorpius looked confused. "Albus would die for the spot as the keeper." He explained. We reached Slughorns' party, he greeted us warmly, he looked at James once and then we didn't see those two until dinner.

"There goes your brother, I'm sure he regrets coming along." She laughed. "Oh I can see some of my friends, have a blast you two." Not long after Rose left, Larkin came.

"Hey you two lovebirds." He teased.

"Umh…" Scorpius just said which made Larkin laugh.

"Lily… you look… Beautiful… I mean more than you usually do." I blushed.

"Thank you Larkin." My blushing face got Larkin to blush as well.

"I mean… um… yeah," he laughed nervously. "I like your red, flowing hair." He smiled at me. I blushed even more, remembering what Alana told me at our dormitories. I began to run my fingers through my hair, unconsciously. Fully aware; that Scorpius was looking at us.

"Okay everyone. Dinner is served." Slughorn yelled out. Through dinner, Slughorn asked a lot of questions, like if James and mine father still worked for the Auror office and what our mother was doing.

After the dinner, Slughorn had prepared a gift game, we had to pick a random gift from his back and give it to the one which name was on. I picked a gift for Scorpius, but when I went to give it to him he quickly accepted it and went to give his own gift to the Slytherin girl named Bursnell. He stayed and watched her open her present, I couldn't help to feel a little sad and let down, fortunately Larkin saved me from loneliness when he picked the gift for me.

"Oh… Thank you." I smiled at him. I opened it and saw a pretty silver bracelet. It was made out of tiny chains and had three charms, a heart, a wand and a moon.

"It's really pretty." Larkin said while helping me get it on.

"When's your birthday by the way?" he suddenly asked.

"Well… the 6th of November."

"Really? Why didn't I know about it?"

"You didn't ask?"

"Did Scorpius ask?" he looked me deeply in the eyes.

"No… He hasn't."

"Alright everybody!" Slughorn interrupted. "Now… you've all received a gift from the opposite gender, the boy who gave the gift is now your partner for a little game I made." He smiled at us. "You'll all been given a piece of parchment, I will ask some questions that you need to answer. I will then collect all of your answers and then, when you get back from your Holiday, I've found a winner, and the winner will be given a price." When he finished, parchment began to fly across the room and landed in front of us, where tables had appeared out of thin air.

"The first question has, of course, something to do with potion. Where and what is a Bezoar?" Larkin looked at me with anticipation.

"_What? You don't know?"_ I asked him.

"_Well… Potion isn't my strongest subject."_

"_How did you get picked by Slughorn then?" _

"_My extremely rare talent for Quidditch?" _he winked proudly.

"_Or your extreme obsession with yourself?" _I laughed.

"_What is that supposed to mean?" _

"_Never mind."_ I smiled and wrote down the answer.

_A __bezoar__ is a stone like mass taken from the stomach of a goat, it acts as an antidote to most poisons, but does not work on everything (such as Basilisk venom). This is the reason why bezoars are used in the preparation of the __Antidote to Common Poisons__. This object is usually made of hair, plant fiber, or similar indigestible matter that stays in the gut of an animal and forms a hardball or "stone"._

"Next question is Quidditch related." Professor Slughorn noted. "An easy one. So that the none players got a chance."

"_Yes… This one I can definitely answer." _Larkin whispered.

"How many balls are in the game and what are their names?"

"_To easy!"_ Larkin whispered exited. He took the pen and began to write.

_Four balls: one quaffle, two bludgers and a golden snitch. _ I snatched the parchment and the pen from him and added:

_The Quaffle__ is twelve inches in diameter. It is a red, leather-covered ball used as the main object__of play, and is the only one out of the three ball-types that is practically immobile. The three Chasers carry and pass the Quaffle to their opponent's goal hoops, where they try to score points by throwing it through one of the three rings. Each time it passes through the hoops, the scoring team gains ten points._

_A __Bludger__ is a round, jet-black ball, made of iron. It is ten inches in diameter. There are two Bludgers used in every match, which are bewitched to fly around and try to knock the players off of their brooms. It is the Beater's job to protect their teammates from the Bludgers and at the same time aim them towards the opposing players._

_The __Golden Snitch__, often called simply the __Snitch__, is the third and smallest ball used in Quidditch. It is a walnut-sized gold-coloured sphere with silver wings. It flies around the Quidditch field at high speeds, sometimes pausing and hovering in place. The Seeker's goal is to catch the Snitch before the other team's seeker, which is worth one hundred and fifty points. The game can only end when the Snitch has been caught, or by mutual agreement of the two teams' Captains; the latter is very rare, however, as one team would have to lose._

_The Quidditch rule also stated that only the two team's Seeker has the right to catch (or touch) the snitch, any player other than the Seeker to do so commits a Snitchnip, which is a common foul in Quidditch._

Larkin looked at the parchment raising an eyebrow in question.

"_It's Slughorn, I'm positive it will get us a higher score if we put down some further details about it." _

"_I get _that, _I just didn't know you knew _so _much about the balls used In Quidditch." _

"The next question has something to do with Defense Against the Dark Arts. This question might be a little harder." Larkin looked disappointed.

"_Let me guess, DADA isn't your strong side either?" _he nodded.

"_Maybe I should be helping you with your homework, instead of Scorpius."_ I laughed.

"Name the three Unforgivable Curses and their uses."

_Unforgivable Curses__ are three of the most powerful and sinister spells known and are tools of the Dark Arts. They were first classified as "Unforgivable" in 1717. They are the Killing Curse (__Avada Kedavra)__, Cruciatus Curse__ (Crucio__), and Imperius Curse__ (Imperio__)._

_Using any of these three curses on another human being, Muggle or wizard, will result in a life sentence to Azkaban, unless there is sufficient evidence that the caster did so under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Aurors were permitted to use them during the First Wizarding War, while under Lord Voldemort's regime in 1997-1998; the curses were made legal, though this was presumably repealed following Voldemort's demise._

_The Killing Curse__ causes instantaneous death._

_The Cruciatus Curse__ is a curse of torture, inflicting excruciating pain on a victim._

_The Imperius Curse __When cast successfully, it places the victim completely under the caster's control, though a person with exceptional strength of will is capable of resisting it._

"And last question is about Love potions, what's it called and so on." I quickly wrote down everything I remembered about the potion.

_Amortentia__ is the most powerful Love Potion in existence. It causes a powerful infatuation or obsession from the drinker. It has a distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen, and steam rises from it in characteristic spirals._

_It has a different aroma for everyone who smells it, reminding each person of the things that they find most attractive, even if the person doesn't acknowledge or is unaware of their fondness for the object of their affection themselves_

"_That's it." _I whispered proudly_. _

"_I'm sorry I couldn't be to any help" _Larkin said disappointed.

"_You kept me company _and _you answered one question." _

"_Yeah but you could easily have answered it without my help." _

"_Actually, I couldn't remember the name of the Quaffle." _

"_Really?"_

"_Really." _He smiled proudly.

"Your all done?... Great… I'm sure you've all learned a little and I'm sure you all did great." He smiled, waved with his wand and made the parchment fly to him. "And now, I'll let you continue socializing." Scorpius came as Slughorn finished talking.

"How did you guys do?"

"Brilliant, Lily here was on fire." Larkin smiled proudly. "What about you?"

"She wouldn't let me answer, she hissed at me every time I gave her the answer." He sighed.

"Sorry man… you can at least hope she wrote the answers you gave her."

"She didn't! Her answer to the first question was 'Monkey' and it was _just _'monkey' nothing else, I tired to explain, but she just looked at me like I was talking a different language." He looked down.

"Maybe if you tell Slughorn, he will let you give him your own answers?"

"No it's okay." He sighed.

"Well… if I _can_, I will share my part of the price with you." I smiled confidently.

"Thanks. By the way, what did you two get?"

"You mean the gift? I got this bracelet." I showed him my wrist.

"I've got a silver emblem, with a hippogriff on. He must know that I'm a collector of emblems." Larkin smiled.

"What did you get?"

"A book. The Handbook of_ Do-It-Yourself-Broomcare._" He smiled happily. We talked about our gifts and before we knew it, it was time to say goodbye.

"Well… You can all say goodbye to each other tomorrow. But for me it's the last time I will see you, until after the break. Have a good Holiday everybody, and remember to have a good time." Professor Slughorn smiled.

"Where do you two celebrate Christmas?" I asked Scorpius and Larkin, they'd decided to walk me to the great hall.

"Home." Scorpius simply replied.

"I'm going away for the Holiday. We're going to meet with my brother in the states."

"That sounds interesting." I smiled.

"It is. Back to my roots."

"Your _from _the states?"

"Yeah, what of it?"  
"Nothing, it sounds amazing. What's it like over there?"

"Well… Everything is bigger. But I can't remember it that clearly, we moved to England when I was four." He shrugged. We reached the hall and after a quick _"See you tomorrow"_ I went back to the dormitories.

* * *

**Hogwarts Express/Platform 9¾: **

When I woke up, Alana and Maggie were waiting for me to tell them everything. So I did.

"Why were you flirting with Larkin?" Alana asked.

"I wasn't. And didn't you hear what I was telling you? Larkin told me that he liked my red, flowing hair, just like you told me."

"I didn't say anything about whether Larking would complement your hair or not."

"No… But you told me that someone would, and… You used the exact same words." Alana looked as if she wouldn't talk about it. So I dropped it.

"Fine." I shrugged.

We got ourselves ready for take off, and went down to the common room, to wait for the boys. James was the first to arrive.

"Good morning James. Did you have fun yesterday?" I asked.

"Morning sis. Yes I did actually Slughorn is quite interesting. I think I'll be going to his events from now on." He smiled.

"Was it Slughorn or that 6th year from Hufflepuff? What was her name again? Oh that's right, Julia Longbottom." Rose said smiling on her way down.

"Julia? But she's… what? Two years ahead of you?" I was in shock.

"So what? Yeah she's a little older… But she's beautiful, smart and funny…"

"Oh my Unicorn… Your in love." I laughed.

"I'm definitely not…" He scolded. "Well… Maybe a little."

After breakfast, it was time for us to leave.

"Goodbye Hogwarts, see you in two weeks." Maggie waved from the Platform.

"No Maggie, you wont ever see Hogwarts again." Alana said with a spooky voice.

"What do you mean?" Maggie looked scared at Alana, which made her drop her act and laugh.

"I'm sorry Maggie… I couldn't help it, it was to tempting." In the train I was sitting with Maggie and Alana, Hugo and Wilfred were in another compartment with some of their friends. Suddenly the door slide open, it was Scorpius and Larkin.

"Mind if we join you girls?" Larkin flirted.

"Not At All." Alana flirted back. Both Maggie and I were sitting next to the window across from each other. Alana were sitting at Maggies left side. Scorpius took the empty seat next to me and Larkin, took the one next to Alana.

"Alana, Maggie. This is Scorpius Malfoy…" I nodded towards Scorpius. "…And Larkin Parkinson." I smiled at Larkin. He winked to me.

"Scorpius, Larkin, this is Alana Williams…" I nodded towards Alana. "…And Maggie Jones" they greeted each other. We were talking all the way, about everything and nothing. Larkin and Alana learned that their personalities were somewhat the same. But Larkin got disappointed when he learned that Alana didn't share his interest for Quidditch.

The whole family were waiting for us at Kings Cross station. Larkin and Scorpius told us a quick goodbye before disappearing. Alana and Maggie were introduced to my parents, me to theirs and our parents to each other. After a long hug and lots of promises of writing over the holiday we finally parted.

"Are we going to grannies?" I asked meaning my Grandparents.

"Of course. It's a tradition." My mother smiled. She took my hand and apparated. We landed in the garden and were met by all of my cousins, uncles, aunts and of course my grandmother and grandfather. Dad showed up a little while after with James and Albus.

"Marry Christmas everyone." Grandmother Molly greeted us.

* * *

**The Burrow **_(Home For Christmas):_

Every Christmas we would meet up two days before and we would stay until the day after Christmas. We would help out with dinner preparation, decorating and so on. And every night before we all went to bed, we would sit in the living room, drink some egg-not, none alcoholic to the children, and talk, we were telling stories, news and everything on our mind. Everyone was gathered. It was the perfect time and place to tell something, if we wanted the whole family to hear.

"I have something I want to share." I said the first night.

"What is it sweetie?" My mum asked, at the same time, the living room got quiet. Everybody was listening.

"I've got a friend. Well actually two friends. From Slytherin. Oh make that three by the way." I stumbled over the words. They all just looked at me.

"Who?" My uncle George finally burst.

"Scorpius Malfoy." I gulped. They were all looking at me in surprise, no one said or did anything. They looked at each other and back at me.

"Are you joking right now?" Uncle Ron asked, not quite sure if he understood it.

"No… I'm deeply serious. We met up at one of Slughorns' parties. James doesn't think he's bad either, right James?" I said in the hope of getting some help, they all turned their head to look at James who just shrugged, and they turned their attention to me again.

"Harry?" aunt Hermione said nervously.

"It's okay Hermione." He nodded.

"What zee's like?" Aunt Fleur asked.

"Well… he's intelligent, good at playing Quidditch. He's popular but don't like the attention. Umm… he's impressed that mom is now the coach on the National team. He has a white ferret as a pet."

"A white ferret?" my father asked. "That's funny… did you know that…"

"His father got turned into one. Yes I know. That's the reason he wanted one, he thought it was hilarious." We both laughed.

"So you're serious about your friendship?" he asked.

"Yes." I just replied.

"All right then. Now I think its bed time." My father smiled at me.

"Really? Its okay with you father?"

"Of course, you are very capable of choosing your own friends. Just like I was in your age." He smiled at the thought of his own time at Hogwarts. "But I must say, the thought of you two being friends… it gets me nervous."

"Its okay father. What could happen? Besides my brothers and cousins is still at Hogwarts. Some of them." I said while trying to convince him.

"Harry! Are you sure? I mean you _do _still remember what Draco was like right?" Ron asked sceptically.

"Of course I remember. But a lot of things have changed since then; do you remember that he wouldn't identify me, when we were in their house? He didn't want to help Voldemort. And I know we're not friends and there is still a part of me that doubts him. But we shouldn't blame his son for _his _mistakes and we definitely shouldn't judge him, before meeting him. Remember my godfather? Should we have blamed him for being born into an all Slytherin family? What about Tonks then? Or…"

"…All right! All right… I see your point." Uncle Ron shrugged and turned to his children. "You're not friends with this Malfoy boy are you?" they both shook their heads immediately which made uncle Ron smile proudly, until aunt Hermione looked at him with intense eyes, that is.

"You can of course be friends with anyone you like." Hermione smiled at her children. "As long as they treat you well."

Grandmother Molly woke us up early the following morning; we had to help with preparations.

"Lily, you can help me in the kitchen, Dominique, Victorie and Rose is already at it. Albus you can help your grandfather with decorations and James you can help your uncles in the garden, Hugo and Louis takes cares of the gnomes."

"Are they supposed to chase them out?" James asked sceptical when we reached the kitchen and looked out at the garden. It was covered in snow. Hugo and Louis were chasing gnomes, but instead of kicking them out of the garden, they were putting them in cages.

"No. We're going to dress them up on use them to decorate the house, in exchange they gets some treats. But they have to catch them before we can make a deal with them." Molly replied.

Dominique, Victorie and Louis were all siblings and the children of aunt Fleur and uncle Bill, the older brother of my mother. Victorie was the oldest, around the same age as Teddy and the only one of the three to have attended Hogwarts; Dominique, who's around the same age as my self, is attending a school in France, _Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. _Her younger brother is yet to decide on a school.

"When are Lucy and Molly coming down?" Dominique asked Grandmother Molly.

"At lunch. They're helping Arthur getting something down from the attic." Lucy and Molly were the daughters of my uncle Percy, also one of the older brothers of my mother. Dominique and I were peeling potatoes all day, while catching up.

"How's school in France?" I asked.

"It's fun, I love the school. It's beautiful and classic. And I looove our uniforms." She chattered. "What about you? Oh and your friend… that Malfoy kid? I was asking Victorie about it yesterday and she wouldn't tell me anything about him, said that I should ask you directly, that she didn't got to know him, before leaving."

"What do you want to know?" I asked nervously. She thought about it for a second, my open nature had always been to her liking.

"Have you kissed yet?" she then asked bluntly.

"What? No… we don't have that kind of relationship. We're just friends." I shrugged.

"Well that's boring. Does he already have a girlfriend?"

"I don't think he has. He haven't said anything about it."

"Then he probably doesn't have anyone." She sounded disappointed.

"Why do you want to know those kind of things?"

"Well… Alright then… Some of the girls at my school know who he is, and they think he's really cute and awesome and such, he's gotten really popular. They really want to know that kind of stuff about him, like who he's been kissing and dating, and I thought that now you're friends, I could get all the dirt about him… and maybe I could… well… give the information away." She looked carefully at me.

"What do you get in exchange?"

"I'll get to be in the clique." She smiled proudly.

"If you're not already in the clique, you'll only _be _in the clique for as long as they need you." Victorie whispered to her sister. "For as long as you can give them the information that they need." Dominique shrugged at her sister, like she didn't care about that.

"Well… I can only give the information that isn't to private about him, not that I know any private information about him. But I know his best friends name is Larkin, he's one of my friends now as well… I know his favorite color is red. And he loves pumpkin pie." Dominique send me a grateful smile, telling me that she appreciate the information.

When we finally got a break from all the house chores. I went back to the room I was sleeping in, with my parents and brothers. Mum once told me, that it was her former room. It didn't used to be that big, but after the family got extended, they extended the rooms with magic as well. When I got up to the room and owl was waiting for me, it had a letter in its beak. The owl flew away immediately, after I'd received the letter. The letter was from Maggie.

_Dear Lily._

_This will be a short letter. I don't really have much to say. Its not awfully long ago, we last saw each other. Well… I'm celebrating the holiday at home, of course. Lily did I ever tell you what my parents are doing? Well… My mother is muggle born, and at her time at Hogwarts, she got two best friends, one of them was an orphan. She was raised in a muggle orphanage where she got bullied because of her difference. My mother felt so bad for her, that immediately after school, she decided. With my father. To build an Orphanage for the magic world. As you know, both the Ministry of Magic and the Headmistress of Hogwarts both uses magic to trace those born with special abilities. That's how they find them. The orphans._

_Well since both of my parents works at the orphanage 24 hours a day all year without exceptions. We… my family and I. of course live in the house, with the orphans. You're probably wondering why I tell you all of this. Well… I thought you should know, as you're one of my closest friends. And… then you'll know what I'm doing this Christmas. I hope you're well and with good health. Have you heard from Alana yet? She should've been receiving her letter from me today as well. I think you should write her, so she wont feel forgotten. I hope to hear from you soon. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year._

_Maggie._

I quickly scrambled done a reply wishing her, her family and the orphanage a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year. Telling her about what I'd been up to. About me telling my whole family, that I became friends with Scorpius. After I finished her letter, I wrote one for each of my friends. I burrowed the family owl; we had a beautiful brown and white Barn owl named Dobrey after some house elf, my father used to know.

Christmas morning had come; I woke up early, not because someone called my name, but because I was too excited to sleep any longer. I loved Christmas. I loved everything about it. The food, the gifts especially, my family and the funny looking gnomes in their funny looking outfits. I rushed down the stairs while yelling my lungs out.

"It's Christmas!" I yelled. Dominique and Hugo were already awake. They were sitting around the tree and were looking at all the gifts, waiting. After my screaming it did not take long before all were gathered. And we started to open our presents.

My parents gave me two books; Quidditch Through the Ages and _The Seekers Handbook of tricks._ From James I received a broomstick servicing kit. From Hagrid we all received one bag of Mokeskin. Albus gave me a bag of goodies from Uncle George's shop. From Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, I also got a book; _healing_ _spells_ _and_ _salves_. Books were all around what I received most of. From My grandparents I got a knitted sweater in green colour, no motive, and a pair of matching socks and a scarf. I'd also received gifts from my friends. Maggie had given me a dress in pink with a note, telling me to wear that colour more often. I received a book from Alana, written by, and for Muggles; _Forbidden Love_. Both Scorpius and Larkin gave me a pendant for my silver bracelet, a cat from Scorpius and a butterfly from Larkin. I added them to my bracelet immediately.

We thanked each other for the gift we had received. After the big Christmas dinner we had had the day before, we were enjoying a quiet evening. Those of age helped cleaning the house by using magic, while the rest of us were allowed to talk enthusiastically about our gifts. It was our last night together before the New Year, and we suddenly had a lot to talk about.

When we left the Burrow, it was with great bundles consisting of food and gifts.

* * *

**Some quick thanks. **

**To ever reliable **LimitlessDarkness **for her support and help with my story. **

**And too my few followers. You may be a little number, but I appreciate it all the same. Thank you. Thanks for your support. **

**And to all of you. Thank you for reading my story. You give me courage and inspiration and it keeps me going. **

24

24


	5. Chapter 5 - New Year

_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot.**_

* * *

Year one.

Chapter 5._ New Year._

**Home: **

The week before New Year, I spent by training with my brothers, and reading my new books. My father, who was still working, was investigating murders on some Muggles. It was obviously done by a wizard or a witch, who'd been using _The Killing Curse_. My mother on the other hand, hated having vacation after she'd gotten her knew job.

The worst thing about having vacation was that I could not get the chance to try out the healing spells from the book I've received, from uncle Ron and aunt Hermione. I had to wait until I got back to school. And I knew exactly where I wanted to go and practice, _The_ _Room of Requirement._ A room where, when I needed them, things and tools would show up. What ever I needed, when ever I needed it.

A few days after Christmas I received two letters, one from Alana and the other from Larkin.

_Lily. __I'm sorry I've been so long to reply. I've been very busy. I'm at my grandparents' house and I'm taking care of a bunch of little puppies. They're absorbing a lot of energy, not to talk about time. Its really tiring but at the same time lots of fun._

_Looking forward to see you again after New Year. Oh and tell Albus to watch out for Gnomes. _

_With a lot of love from Alana._

I was sitting in the living room, reading a book, when I've got the two letters. My brothers was in the living room as well, playing Wizards chess.

"Albus." I called at my highly concentrated brother, whom was bending forwards in deep thoughts.

"Shoo." He said waving his hand at me.

"Don't shoo at me or I wont warn you."

"Don't care… be quiet! I'm thinking!"

"But it might be important."

"Lily! I said I don't care! Now either be quiet or leave!" He scolded.

"Suit yourself then. But don't come afterwards and tell me that I didn't try to warn you." I shrugged.

"Yeah, yeah… that's great Lily." I stumbled out of the living room in irritation. And began to reed my second letter.

_Hey Beautiful. _

_Thanks for your letter, and the gift. A badge huh? How did you ever come across the knowledge about my obsessions with them? I hope you liked your gift? When I saw it I immediately thought of you. Well as you might remember I told you. I'm in the states. Having a blast with my family. Everything really _is _bigger over here. We'll be in New York until departing. We're going to see the legendary New York display. You know when they drop the ball at midnight? Anyway. We're doing a lot of sight seeing, so this may be my only letter. _

_I'm looking forward to see the butterfly on the wrist of a more beautiful person. _

_See you next Monday. _

_Larkin._

I couldn't help but to smile a little. I've only known Larkin for a few months. And I already knew, that this letter represented his personality perfectly.

"What are you smirking at?" my mother asked me; she had her hands on a laundry basket.

"Just a letter." I said waving with the two letters.

"From Scorpius?" She winked at me.

"No. Actually it's from Alana and Larkin." I ignored her wink.

"Lily." My mom said, when I tried to leave. I turned around to look at her. "I know your father said he was okay, with you befriending Scorpius. But I know him better then that…" I open my mouth to say something, but she cut me off. "He's worried. He has history with his father. He's accepting your choice. But I think that if you could write him from time to time, telling him what's going on. I think it will set his mind at ease." She smiled at me softly.

"Only the good parts or everything? Shall I write to him about my other friends as well?"

"It's up to you. Just let him know from time to time. That you're doing well."

"Okay mom. I will." I said and gave her a hug. She kissed me lightly on my cheek.

* * *

**The Burrow:**

New Years' morning I received the letter from Scorpius. Without realising it, I've been wondering about it and hoping for it.

_Dear Lily. __I'm sorry for the late reply. It seems completely stupid, now that we are going back tomorrow._

_I hope that you enjoyed your holiday. I didn't. My father forced my mother and my self, to visit my grandfather. He has become an awfully bitter old man. It was not a pleasure. _

_Thanks for the gift by the way; it was just what I needed… Or… It was just what Herrold needed. Hope you liked your own gift? _

_Well… you can thank me tomorrow in the train. _

_Scorpius. _

I think I expected too much from his letter. It didn't give me the joy I thought it would. It leaved me somewhat empty. Lonely.

"Sweetie are you ready?" My mom suddenly called from the bottom of the stairs.

"We're just about to leave you, all alone." Albus called teasing.

We used _The_ _Floo_ _Network_ this time, no need for apparation when we got a fireplace. James started.

"The Burrow." He said after throwing the floo powder and making the fire turn green. Albus was next and then it was my turn. After I landed in my grandparents' fireplace, I stepped out, making space for my mother, whom was right behind me. Father would apparate from work a little later, with uncle Ron. While we waited we helped with the preparations.

"Your luggage is already upstairs." Grandmother Molly told us.

The dinner was phenomenal, just like the Christmas dinner. A big tent was raised in the garden by grandfather Arthur, uncle Ron, George, Percy, Bill and my father. It was of course magic, the snow and cold didn't come in, but we could see the night sky. All sorts of delicious dishes graced the long table that was put into the tent. There was all kind of food. Vol-au-vent, which was a recipe from Fleurs mother. There were rosemary-roasted almonds, Turkey, Honey roasted deer, Mashed potatoes, Lamb and pork chops, Beef wellington, fish and chicken pie, Roasted potato wedges and other kind of wedges. And for the dessert there were all sorts of pies; tarte tatin a French cuisine made by Fleur a flipped pie. Pumpkin, apple, forest berries and lemon. There were chocolate profiteroles in a big pyramid, trifle, Jelly and of course my fathers and mine favourite eating; Treacle tart.

Georges had prepared for an amazing firework display, dragons, unicorns, elfs and other magical creatures rose on the sky in all kind of colours and formations. Dominique, Hugo and I had found some Christmas crackers leftovers; we spread them around making everyone enjoy them. It was a perfect ending to a perfect year. That and the fact that Alanas' warning had been right. While looking up at the sky, Albus took some steps backwards and suddenly fall into a bush, where apparently some gnomes where hiding. They got so mad that they all attacked him at once, they were biding him and scratching him. I couldn't stop laughing about it, my father rushed to help his son, while my mother scolded me.

"Lily! You were right beside him; you should have helped him instead of just standing there and laughing. Its not a nice thing to do."

"I'm sorry mother, its just… if he hadn't brushed me off yesterday, he wouldn't have been so careless. And he might not have fallen."

"What do you mean by that?" Albus scolded.

"Yesterday while playing wizardry chess, remember? I tried to tell you something, but you scolded at me, saying that you didn't care. I told you not to blame me when it happened."

"Lily I'm not sure I understand what you're trying to tell us?" my father said.

"Yesterday I received a letter from my friend, telling me to warn Albus about gnomes." I explained. They still looked puzzled. "My friend, Alana. Have been knowing stuff that would happen, before it happen. She knew what would happen to Slytherins keeper, Larkin. At the Quidditch match. She knew that someone would complement my hair, at Slughorns Christmas party." I began blushing when I told them about the last thing.

"You have a friend who can… _see_? Professor Trelawney would have loved that." Uncle George said amazed.

"You knew and you didn't tell me!" Albus got angry.

"I warned you, but you wouldn't listen." I shrugged.

"You could have pushed more."

"Oh come on. I told you not to blame me! And it isn't that bad, it's not as if you died or something."

"I could have." He said angry.

"By some gnomes?" I accidentally laughed. Which made Albus angrier. His head started to heat up; he clenched his mouth and his fist. We were having our usually staring contest, to show who was the maddest. A contest I would usually win.

"Stop both of you." Mother gave us her look and we stopped

"Albus, Lily did actually try to warn you. And even after you scolded at her, she gave you a last warning, to make you listen." James said.

"Why are you _always_ on her side?" he started getting angry again.

"I'm not taking anyones side, I'm just trying to reason with you. It's not fair of you to blame Lily, when she tried to warn you. She could have kept the information, ignoring the warning she were given." Albus who couldn't stand when James were standing up for me, crossed his arms in despair. But when he saw the logic in his words, he stumbled away, not wanting to give us the pleasure. That he knew he were mistaking.

"Well… That was a nice ending to the New Year." Hugo suddenly burst.

* * *

**Hogwarts Express/Platform 9¾: **

The morning after we were all suddenly busy. We had been sleeping for a little to long, all of those who weren't going with the train or sending their children of, made sure to stay out of the way. Grandmother had prepared for breakfast, but we didn't have time to sit and enjoy it, so we were eating while rushing around. Uncle Bill had left early with Dominique, she were going all the way to France, we'd all said our goodbyes' the night before.

Alana and Maggie were already at the platform, waiting for me. There wasn't much time left so I gave my parents a quick hug and hurried on the train. Scorpius and Larkin had found a compartment and were saving us a seat.

"Did you have a good holiday?" I greeted them. They both began talking at the same time, telling about their holiday.

"All right, all right." I laughed. "We have plenty of time to catch up before we reach Hogsmead." And we did. We all took turns to tell about our holiday. Even though we had been sending letters to each others, there were still a lot to tell. I told Alana about my brother falling into a bush with gnomes. The others were listening as well. Just when I'd finished telling them about the incident, Albus walked past our compartment, making us all burst into laughter.

* * *

**Hogwarts:**

"Welcome back from your holiday. I hope you all used your time wise and that you are ready for school, for more learning. There is only a half year left before the exams, so I expect you all to study well." McGonagall said and the welcoming dinner appeared before us.

"I wouldn't eat that if I was you." Alana told Albus with a serious face. Albus looked at me to check if it was that friend of mine, whom could _see_. I nodded. He but the piece of chicken back, looking disappointing, he really wanted that piece of chicken.

"_What's wrong with that piece of chicken?"_ I whispered at Alana.

"_Nothing. But he will choke on it." _

"_Why?"_ suddenly Albus burst into laughter because of something his friend said.

"That's why." She smiled.

"But couldn't you just tell him to wait, before eating it?"

"I didn't think of that, I just had to warn him quickly."

"You know… your power is evolving."

"What power?"

"The power of _seeing._" Maggie said dramatically.

"I've told you. I have no such power."

"You can't deny it any more. There's to many proofs." I looked at her with a serious expression. "I mean you just said, that you had to warn him, you knew very much, what was going to happen."

"Alright! Maybe I can _see_ or whatever you're calling it, but what should I do about it?"

"I've already told you that. Go to professor Firenze. He's the professor of Divination." I smiled relieved. She'd finally acknowledge what she could do.

After professor McGonagall had sent us to bed, we talked for hours before falling asleep.

"What do you think I should do with my powers." After Alana had finally acknowledged her ability, she'd gotten a little full of her self.

"I think you should do what you've done until know." Maggie smiled.

"Well… That's boring."

"Alana! If you begin to take advantage of your ability, you might end up hated. You have to be careful. Yes it's a splendid ability _if_ you know how to use it." I tried reason with her. "You don't want to be hated, do you?"

"Of course not." She looked ashamed.

"To talk about something else." Maggie started. "What's that on your bracelet?"

"You mean the butterfly and the cat?" I smiled secretly. "I received the Butterfly from Larkin and the cat from Scorpius."

"Really?" Alana sounded curious. I told them about the letters I received.

"That Larkin guy sure is a flirt." Alana said seriously.

"Yeah… he reminds me a little of someone I know?" Maggie said thinking.

"Alana."

"Yes? What is it?"

"I'm not calling you, I answered Maggie." I laughed.

"Oh… yeah you're right. And her brother as well."

"What do you two mean about that?" she said offended. Which made Maggie and I laugh.

"I'm going to bed!" Still offended Alana went to bed, not talking to us again before lunch.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took a little longer to write this chapter, which is also rudely shorter. I've been working on a one shot. More information will come in the next chapter. **

**Some thanks. **

**Thanks to ever supporting **LimitlessDarkness **I'm always grateful.**

**Thanks to for following the story and reading it. Its most appreciated. And I hope you will continue reading and supporting.**


	6. Chapter 6 - A Busy Ending

_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot.**_

* * *

**I would like to give a special thanks to **_**Nathy22**_**. For following my story, for being the first to favor it and for writing some awesome reviews. I really appreciate it. Thank you. **

**To Courtney DiLaurentis and LionKing327 for being my number to and three favorites, for following my story and me. **

**To LimitlessDarkness for being the first to follow my story and for your help and support.**

* * *

_Chapter 6. A Busy Ending._

**The Library: **

Professor McGonagalls warning were spot on, soon after we started up again, the teachers gave us more homework than before.

"Just wait." James told us, after he heard Alana complain about it, at dinner. "It will get worse after Easter."

"Oh noo… you mean that?" she sighed. "Albus don't eat that." Albus looked at her in shock.

"Is there anything I _can _eat?"

"You can eat everything, just not while your friend is telling jokes. Or that girl you have a crush on is staring at you." She smiled knowingly. He looked at her with his mouth open. James began smirking and wouldn't leave Albus alone, until he would tell him, about the secret crush.

"Who is it?" I asked sincere, hoping that I would know about it before James.

"Not telling you." She smiled secretly.

"Why? Am I not your best friend?"

"Well… yeah… but he's your brother, it would be like… taking advantage of my ability, which I remembered that _you _warned me about." She smiled, knowing that she had won the argument.

"Fine." I sighed, looking disappointed.

"But I still think that you should give me some hints."

"I can't. You would guess it immediately."

"So its someone I know." I observed. Alana open her mouth to say something, but closed it again, defeated.

"Hah! I knew it. Is it someone close to me, is it one of my friends or family member perhaps?"

"I'm not saying anymore."

"Fine, fine. I will figure it out eventually, I always do. But tell me something. Does she have a crush on him as well?" she thought about my question for a while.

"I don't know actually?" I looked at her closely. _Don't tell me its Alana? _I thought to my self.

"Promise me you tell me, if you learn about it." I said sweetly. _Well its not as if I would mind, it would be a little weird. I actually don't know what to think? _

"Sure." She said nervously. _It _is _her. I knew it. Or maybe it's Maggie? Or Rose? Oh that would be a scandal. And I would understand why she wouldn't be comfortable telling _anyone _about it._

"What are you doing for Easter?" Maggie burst in.

"Easter? It's only nearly the end of January and you want to know about Easter?" Hugo asked.

"Why not?"

"It's just so soon."

"Well, as always we're going to the Burrow, most of the time." I told Maggie.

"What's the Burrow?" Wilfred asked.

"Oh right… Well it's our grandparents house." I smiled.

"Have you done your homework for Potion?" Hugo asked, not interested in the subject about Easter.

"Lily helped us yesterday, so yes. We're done." Alana answered.

"Can you help Wilfred an me as well? Today?"

"Why can't you do it by yourself?"

"It's to hard." He sighed.

"It wouldn't be. If you had been listening." I scolded. "But I can't help you, not that I don't want to. But I'm going to help out Larkin with some of his homework. If your not done when I get back, I can maybe help you a little, and I can look through what you _have _done. But you have to promise me, that you will try. And that there will be something on your parchment."

After dinner I rushed towards the library. When I reached the door of the great hall, a familiar voice called out for me, I knew It couldn't be Larkin, I watched him rush out of the hall just minutes ago.

"Wait up." Scorpius called.

"Oh hey Scorpius. I'm sorry I have to be somewhere."

"I know, the Library. Larkin told me."

"Of course." I smiled, for a minute I didn't think that boys told each other everything just like us girls. But I couldn't see why he should keep it a secret either.

"Can I walk with you?"

"Sure." I was curious to know what he wanted.

"Soo… Your helping Larkin? I've tried to get him to study ever since we started." He explained.

"I promised him at the Christmas party." I shrugged. "I would like to help you as well. But I've heard that you don't need any." I smiled.

"But that doesn't mean that we can't study together, does it?" he looked hopefully at me.

"Of course we can study together."

"Great." He said confidently and walked with determined steps towards the library. I wasn't sure what this suddenly confident meant. But I found out when we got to the library.

"Why are you here?" Larkin asked Scorpius puzzled.

"I'm here to study with you." Scorpius smiled confidently.

"What? Why?"

"Lily told me I could." They both turned their heads at me.

"W-what?" I didn't know how to react, I didn't promise Larkin that it would be a secluded agreement. But I didn't expect Scorpius too study with us. I knew I just told him that it was okay, but I didn't expect that he was referring to this very moment.

"I… um…" they kept staring at me, expected me to give them an explanation. "I'm sure we can all study together right? I will still help you Larkin." I tried insecure. Larkin gave out a big disappointed sigh. Scorpius looked relieved.

"Sure… why not? It will be fun."

We studied for nearly three hours; I helped Larkin getting various essays done. Scorpius was sitting quietly and reading a book. I asked him about it when Larkin suddenly had to rush to the bathroom.

"Didn't you have homework to do?" I asked

"What?" he said looking up from his book.

"Homework?" I repeated.

"Oh… I did them already." He shrugged.

"When?"

"When we got them?" he smiled.

"Then why did you come to study with us?" he shrugged, saying that he didn't know.

"Company." He replied and went back to the book. At the same time Larkin was rushing back.

"What did I miss?" he panted.

"Nothing, I was waiting for you." He gave me a big smile.

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you." He looked at me with admiration.

"Sure." I said blushing. Scorpius grunted, it was a little noise but I could hear it clearly. I looked at him, he was already looking at me, he got a nervous expression, but then he suddenly smiled and winked at me. It took me by surprise, I didn't know how to react, and I could feel my face burn. So I quickly looked away.

With a shaky voice I suggested that we should proceed with the homework's.

"Do you like Scorpius?" Larkin asked me with a serious expression, on our way back from the library.

"Of course I do." I said unknowingly, I thought he meant as a friend. Not that I could see anyone as anything else than a friend at that time. His expression turned from serious to disappointed. Scorpius walked ahead of us and didn't hear anything.

* * *

**Slughorns Winner:**

Right before the third match in Quidditch, professor Slughorn announced the winners. He called Larkin and me too his office.

"Congratulations you two." He smiled at us; we looked at each other, confused. We had completely forgotten all about the contest.

"You're the lucky winners of my contest."

"I'm sorry professor, I don't think we completely understand?" Larkin said innocently.

"The contest? The one I had at my Christmas party."

"OOOH." We said both at once, when we realized what he was talking about.

"Really? What's the prize then?"

"Well. Its of course, something that would be really important to both of you, you will use it a lot of times. It was given to me by one of my previous students. He's in the cauldron business. He told me that he was inspired by his favorite teacher, so flattering."

"Are we getting a cauldron?" Larkin asked disappointed.

"Not just a cauldron. A cauldron made out of crystal and silver, it's the newest and finest of all the cauldrons ever made. It gives the potion an extra kick." Slughorn explained sincerely.

"That's actually a great gift." I smiled. Slughorn looked at me with a shine in his eyes.

"I bet it was you, who answered all the questions."

"Not all of them."

"Well, she answered almost all of them, I only named the balls. She was the one writing all the facts about them." Slughorn nodded knowingly. He found the cauldron and handed them over. Some glass tubes and extra ingredients was in the cauldron, I looked at Slughorn whom just nodded.

"Actually I thought that Rose would win." I said after looking at the prize.

"Well, actually I would have thought that I would have too split the prize between you. But Roses answers were poorly. Actually she didn't answer most of the questions." Slughorn said disappointed.

I thought a lot about it. Rose would usually do better, I wondered what had happened.

"I think I will give my prize to Scorpius." Larkin interrupted my thoughts. "I mean it's a great gift and all, but… I'm not into potions and I know Scorpius is. He would of course have to pay a small prize." He smirked.

"I'm not sure that I want to know what he has to pay." I said nervously. He just looked at me with a devilish smile. "No… I'm _sure _that I don't want to know."

At dinner I decided to ask Rose about it, but it was James who answered me, which made Rose blush all over her face.

"A boy gave her all his attention, she couldn't concentrate and ended up flirting all night." He laughed.

"What?" Albus asked surprised. "Who was he? James weren't you supposed to watch over her?"

"I was supposed to watch over Lily, remember? Not Rose." He shrugged.

"It's a third year chaser from Hufflepuff. His name is Devon, Devon Dash." Rose smiled bewitched.

"What is it with you girls and Quidditch players?" Albus asked a little harsh.

"Well excuse _me _for thinking a Quidditch player is handsome, I'll let you know, that beside being an excellent chaser, he is also very smart. Unlike some other players that I know." Rose said angrily, looking at Albus.

"I've seen him a couple of times, and he _is _really good looking." Alana tried to help.

"And I've been hearing Slughorn talk about his potential as a potion master." I've bugged in.

"Beside, aren't _you _a Quidditch player as well?" James looked at his brother, whom was beginning to feel slightly trapped.

"All right already, I get it."

"Thank you." Rose smiled at him.

"What did you mean James?" I asked him.

"About what?"

"That Albus is a Quidditch player!"

"Well he is."

"Yeah I know… But your tone is telling me, that there is more to it than that." James opened his mouth. Then a big grin showed up on his face.

"Albus got a girlfriend."

"Whaaaat?" we all yelled, the other turned too look at Albus who was blushing, but I looked at Alana. She was as surprised as the rest of us, so I turned to look at Albus.

"Who is it?" Rose asked.

"No one. It doesn't concern you." We all looked at James, whom gladly spilled out all the details he knew.

"No one of you know her, she's a second year from Ravenclaw. They met while we were at Slughorns Christmas party, they've been writing to each others, ever since. And yesterday they made it official."

"What? I don't understand?" I looked confused at Alana, who just shrugged at me. And I knew that meant, that it wasn't the girl from Ravenclaw, she's been _seeing._

"But why did he get together with, _what's her name again?_ When he's in love with someone else?" I asked confused. Maggie, Alana and I were talking on our way to bed.

"Maybe he got rejected?" Maggie suggested. Alana shook her head.

"He didn't, he didn't even talk to her about it. And her name is Amanda Morose." She told me. Alana wasn't very talkative that evening and went to bed before everyone else.

"Is she sick?" Maggie asked concerned.

"Love sick maybe." I laughed. Maggie looked at me confused and I explained my theory to her.

"No way? Really?" she asked excited.

"I think so." We looked at Alanas sleeping contour. And a little giggle slipped out.

* * *

**Quidditch:**

The third match was between Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Which gave me an opportunity to cheer for Slytherin openly. The match was tight most of the time, but for some reason Larkin didn't have his head in the game and Ravenclaw was quickly ahead. I thought they were going to win, when Scorpius suddenly caught the snitch, giving the team enough points to win. 220-300.

I went to the Slytherin table to congratulate the team.

"Way to go Scorpius, you caught the snitch." I said smiling excitingly. I heard a grunt and turned around to find an upset looking Larkin. He quickly turned away from my gaze and went to sit at the end of the table.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"Don't know? His been acting like that ever since you helped him study. Did something happen?"

"No? Not what I can think of?" I thought for a while but couldn't come up with something, until it suddenly hit me.

"_Maybe he misunderstood?"_ I whispered.

"What?" Scorpius called after me. I went down to the end, too were Larkin was sitting.

"What do you want?"

"I want to apologize."

"For what?"

"For forgetting to tell you, that I like you equally as much as I like Scorpius."

"What?" he said in shock.

"You're both my friends. And I like you just as much."

"Oh… friends… of course." He laughed.

"So are we good?" I asked nervously.

"Sure… if you promise me that I'm just as important to you, as Scorpius is."

"You are." I smiled relieved.

"Then we're good."

The fourth match was between Gryffindor and Huffelpuff. Gryffindor had a score on 510 when Huffelpuff finally caught the snitch, ending the game with a score on only 360 points. Making Gryffindor in the lead. After the match between Slytherin and Huffelpuff, Gryffindor would have to beat Ravenclaw and/or at least get 240 points to win.

"All right team, for now the scores is like this. Huffelpuff is in the lead with 970 points, then comes Slytherin with 930 points, were just behind them with ours 740 points and Ravenclaw only have 510 points. So by the look of the points we have to have at least 240 points to win the cup." James was explaining to his team the night before the final match. "Albus, you _have _to catch the snitch this time, and you have to do it when were at least 90 points ahead."

"I shall try." Albus said not even a bit confident.

"You can do it Albus." I tried to comfort him.

"Lily I haven't caught the snitch once."

"Then make sure, that when Ravenclaw catch the snitch, your team already have enough points to win." I smiled at him.

"How should I do that?"

"Just keep the seeker away from the snitch. Not only do you have to look after the snitch, you have to observe the other seeker. See if he gets his eyes on the snitch." I explained to him.

"I know that… it's just…"

"That you rather want to keep the goals." I smiled.

"Don't tell James, he'll be disappointed about me. I promised him I could play as the seeker."

"What are you talking about? Of course he won't get disappointed at you, you are the best for the post as a seeker. He knows that you're a better keeper, but that position was already taken."

"I know… But I should be better by now. I've been training all year."

"You can't do everything. You're expecting too much of your self. Even James doesn't expect that much of you."

"She's right." James budded in. Albus looked up at James and I knew it was time for me to leave.

The match was over after 30 minutes. Ravenclaw was taking the lead. I watched the Gryffindor team fight with all they got, together with Scorpius, Larkin, Maggie, Alana, Hugo and Wilfred.

"I hope Albus catches the snitch. I don't care if they win, but Albus would lose all of his confident if he doesn't catch it once, and he wont try out for the spot next year." I said, worrying about my brother.

"Don't worry, I don't know how this match will end, but I know that he will be on the team next year." Alana smiled at me.

James made a goal in that moment, setting the score 70-310. But Ravenclaws chaser, a girl named Gillian Rose, scored moments after, setting the score 70-320. Albus looked furiously after the snitch; he wanted to end the game, no matter what the result would be. The snitch was flying around the goals, near the ground. No one notice it but Scorpius and me. I tried to wave at Albus, but when he finally looked at me, he just brushed it off. I tried to point at Ravenclaws goals, showing him the way to the snitch. But he didn't get it. Then suddenly, he saw the seeker from Ravenclaw, Abbott. Dive near their goals, he rushed to his side, trying to block him, he knew that if he caught the snitch now, they would loose the match. But it was his only solution. He had to catch it. And he did. Setting the score 220-320. Gryffindor had lost the match, and the chance of winning the cup. They would get second place, which of course would be better then nothing, but it still wasn't winning.

"Oh… that's just to bad." Alana said empathic.

"Argh. By Merlins beautiful grey beard." I burst. They all looked at me in shock.

"Wha-hat?" Larkin laughed.

"Wow! Lily… I didn't know you could curse like that." Scorpius said.

"A cute curse more then less." Larkin looked at me with admiration. I was blushing all over my face.

"I-I'm sorry…" I stuttered. "I didn't mean to." They were laughing all the way down from the tower. Not because of the cursing, because it was me who did it, and because of the way I reacted to it.

"Way to go Albus, you caught the snitch." I said when the team came to eat, after they'd showered and changed. He just grunted. I looked at James.

"He's blaming himself for our lost." He explained.

"But there was nothing else you could have done, if you didn't catch it, the other team would have, and you would've only gained 70 points."

"I've already told him that. He won't listen. No one on the team blames Albus."

"No one blames Albus, not even the Ravenclaws. They're actually a little disappointed about him catching the snitch. Everyone else is glad that he did." Alana explained. Albus looked up at her and smiled slightly.

* * *

**Easter:**

At Easter we all decided to stay at school, our grandparents had decided to take a trip to go and see uncle Charlie in Romania, most of our parents decided to tag along. With an exception of my parents. The National team was training all holiday; they had a big match coming up. And my father was busy at work, trying to find the muggle murders. I've been sending him some letters from time to time, telling him about life at Hogwarts. In his replies I could see how much it meant to him. So I was glad that I did it.

Hugo and Rose was going home, uncle Ron and aunt Hermione wanted them to visit her parents.

I used most of my time in the room of requirement. Sometimes my friends would tag along. But mostly, I was by myself. I didn't mind though. I loved trying out the new spells. James and Albus used their holiday practising Quidditch or playing wizards chess. All of their friends had gone home for the holiday, so they only had each other.

At dinner we had to wear rabbit ears, the dinner consisted of roasted doves, rabbit stew, roasted rabbit legs, rabbit pie, duck and some different side dishes. The Dessert, was of course, mostly chocolate, bunny chocolate, egg chocolate, duck chocolate, there was also eggs made out of sugar, caramel and marzipan. The eggs were in basket full of tasty grass made out of sugar.

The school had planned a lot of activities that holiday. We were going on eggs hunts, professor McGonagall had charmed them, and so they ran around until you caught them. The one who caught most eggs were given a basket full of chocolate. There were quiz games, board games, bunny jump games and a broom game. You had to ride a broom as fast as you could without dropping that egg you were holding with a spoon, you couldn't use any kind of magic.

* * *

Albus and Scorpius were getting a little to competing, which made them only focusing on each other. James saw their mistake and made it an advantage for himself, taking the lead.

When it was time for the girls to compete, I won the game quickly; none of the others were interested in the game and just wanted it too be over.

Then the two winners had to compete. After I won the game fair and square, James excused himself, saying that he was letting me win the game, because I was his precious little sister.

"If that was really true, then you wouldn't have told me afterwards." I smiled at him.

"I just don't want you to get full of your self. That's why I had to tell you before that happened."

"Right… Maybe you should explain that to yourself, its obviously you! Who's full of yourself!" I said confidently. The others just laughed at us. Even Albus was in a good mood. He even talked too Scorpius about the Quidditch team they both liked.

Alana and Maggie were listening to James and me argue, sometimes they added some comments about how much we resembled each others or how stupid it was to compete about something like that. And Larkin was just observing the whole thing.

* * *

**Exam: **

When it was time for the exams, almost every students was on a wrecking point. Some started to panic.

"I remember father telling me about his first exam." James said one day at the common room.

"Is it that story about him, thinking that Voldemort would burst in, in the middle of his examination?" Albus bid at James.

"So he told you as well?"

"Yes, but you've told me the same story last year. It's not very comforting. And it's annoying." He scolded.

"I want to hear the story." Alana said, not caring about the disappointed look Albus gave her.

"Well there isn't much to it actually." James went to sit beside Alana. Ignoring his brother. "It was his first year at Hogwarts. He had learned that Voldemort wasn't dead a little while before. He knew that he where going to steal the philosopher's stone and he thought that his potion master, Severus Snape was the one helping him. My father and his friends, our uncle and aunt. Tried to get the teachers to stop them, but they wouldn't listen. So he spend a lot of time worrying about Voldemort. Thinking that if nobody stopped him, then what would keep him from getting the stone and come back to his normal self. And the examination time was the perfect time to do it. So he was expecting Voldemort to burst in, while he was trying to charm a pineapple into dancing." Alana laughed.

"What a great story. It actually calmed me down." She said overstating it.

"Right? See Albus? Someone _does _actually know a good story when they hear them." Albus grunted offended and went to the study room.

Monday morning we had our first exam in Potion. We could decide for our self if we wanted to make the _forgetfulness potion_ or the _cure of boils potion_. For our written exams the week after, we had to answer a lot of question about the two potions. Professor Slughorn was very helpful; he walked around and smiled comfortably at his students. He smiled proudly when I handed over a perfectly brewed _forgetfulness potion. _

After lunch, we were going too Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Salem explained too us, that we had too show the spells we'd been learning, one after the other we had too come forward and in front of the whole class perform the spells on a volunteer. The professor was of course standing by if something would go wrong and when it didn't. The week after we had too write about the different ways to treat a werewolf bite.

We had two exams the day after as well. For the exam in Charms, we had too light up some candles with the _firemaking spell,_ and make them fly with the _levitation charm._ For the writing part, we had too write an essay about the _dancing charm _and the correct way of moving your hand while casting the spells.

The longest and most tiring exam was the one for History of Magic, even though we only had to do a writing part for this subject. We had to write an essay in a hot and dark classroom, where we had to answer questions about batty old wizards who'd invented Self-Stirring Cauldrons. I learned from James, that professor Binns never changed what he wanted to see for the exams. The other teachers would observe their students and from what they could perform, they would decide on the examination. Sometime they would even have different students show different things.

At Wednesday we had Herbolgy exams and Astronomy. We had to destroy a _Devils snare _and write an essay about it. We where given a map in astronomy, we had to write and place as many stars, planets and moons. We had to write about the movements of the stars and answer some questions about various planets.

And for the last subject and the last exam, professor Kyle had us transform a little bird into a snuffbox. We had to answer some questions about the switching spell and then we were off. Finally done with the exams. The first thing we did, was run out of the classroom and straight to the lake. The giant squid welcomed us happily, it had obviously missed us. Everyone went to the lake when they'd finished their last exam. It was the perfect place to relax and after two weeks, in a hot and dark classroom, everyone needed the fresh air.

"I'm exhausted." Alana burst.

"Me too." Maggie sighed. We were lying in the grass, completely worn out. When two shadows were sliding in front of us.

"Are you done with the exams?" Scorpius asked as he went to sit beside me.

"Yeah, we just finished." I moved up on my elbows. "And You?"

"We have one left, Astronomy."

"So aren't you supposed to head towards the classroom?" Alana asked.

"It's after the lunch break." Larkin explained.

"How did you do?" Scorpius asked me.

"I'm positive that it went okay." I said a little insecure.

"I'm sure she did better than okay."

"Thanks Maggie." I smiled at her. "But I think I forgot to write down one or two of Jupiters moons."

"Oh no? You didn't? Then you'll definitely fail." Alana laughed at me.

"Ha-Ha. Very funny Alana."

"Actually, I missed most of the stars." She told me a bit more seriously, but then she smiled with a big grin. "Oh well, I won't fail. So its okay."

"Will some of us fail?" Larkin asked curiously.

"Everyone but Lily will pass." She smiled at me. "I wouldn't tell you even if I _did _know."

At dinner that night, everyone was a bit relieved. The exams were finally over. But that left a slightly depressed feeling as well; it would mean that the year was about to come to an end as well. We wouldn't see each others for almost two-three months. But before that, we were going to attend another party at Professor Slughorns crypt. The Goodbye party.

* * *

**So… as you probably already guessed, it's nearly the end of the first year. I hoped you liked it so far. If you want me to put in some stuff, like more romantic scenes, arguments then let me know. I will still keep it after my script though. But I will try and put in some of your wishes. **

**As I wrote in the last chapter, I'm working on a one shot. I hope I will be posting it soon, but here is a short review on the story. I would appreciate it if you would give me some feedback on it. Tell me what you think of the idea. If it were something you would find interesting. **

_**- The second war was finally over. The Dursley family had decided not to move back into their old home. After Harry made them move, they decided to start over. Mostly because of Dudleys' new found respect for Harry. He was a hero now. In Dudleys' eyes.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - Saying Goodbye

_**AN:/ I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author; J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot. **_

**I'm sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. I've been caught up in the TV show called Arrow, which I find quite interesting. Plus I've been occupied by a lot of other things. Well school is starting soon; I'm hoping to upload regularly. But I hope that you can be patient and wait for it. **

* * *

Year one.

Chapter 7._ Saying Goodbye._

**Slughorns Office (Goodbye Party):**

Slughorn was throwing another party. It wasn't just a goodbye party like we thought. It was a celebration of new friendships, it was to celebrate that we had finished the exams and it was a celebration of the year. It was only a goodbye party for some of the students. But mostly, it was a thank you party.

The party was used so that we could talk one last time before going home. Exchange addresses and so on. We were all sitting around the table in a big circle. Professor Slughorn was leading the conversation.

"So… Young Potters… what are you doing over the holiday?"

"Our father is taking us to see the upcoming Quidditch match between England and Romania." James answered.

"Your mother is the team coach right? An old student of mine is on the team, she only have praising words for your mother." James nodded.

"And what about you Weasleys'?" he asked Rose.

"Well… we're invited to see the match as well, of course. And I'm personally invited to join my mother, so I can follow her on a workday." She smiled. After some questions about aunt Hermiones' work he moved on to Larkin.

"Are your family going to America this holiday as well?"

"My parents are. They're leaving me to my self." He shrugged and moved his focus down to his ice cream, signalling that he didn't wanted to talk further about that subject.

"Some old student of mine, moved to America. He's now the minister of the magical world in their society."

"My parents are going away as well." Scorpius bugged in, he received a grateful look from Larkin.

"Really? Where're your parents going?"

"Australia, my mom got some news about some ancient rolls, she wants to go as soon as possible to investigate them. They're leaving a few days after my arrival, they're only home now to welcome me, it was something about a forgotten magic."

"So are you going to be all alone in your holiday?" Slughorn sounded impressed, and I could see on his magic hour glass, that he found the conversation very interesting.

"Yeah, my parents gave me a choice between staying home alone or get my grandfather to come and take care of me. They don't know how long they will be away." Slughorn nodded.

"It must be very tricky to have such important job when you have children."

"Well it didn't seem to stop them before." Scorpius shrugged.

"And what is it that your father do?"

"Well… he is a kind of manager. He's the one that represents my mother when she can't do it her self. He's the middle man, the one tacking the calls, reading the mails, so that my mother can focus on the most important perspectives of her job."

"And does he find it hard to work for your mother?"

"Not at all… my father loves my mother most in the world, he will do anything for her. Plus he actually enjoys his position."

"Really? That sounds like your family's in harmony with each other."

"Only my parents." He shrugged.

Slughorn moved form each individual, asking them about their summer.

"Takanashi, how's your aunt?" a 7th year Asian looking Hufflepuff girl looked up at Slughorn. And smiled friendly.

"She's great, she's on tour right now, my father and I are going to meet her in Ireland over the summer." Mao Takanashi was originally from Japan, but her parents moved to England when she was just a couple of months old. Her aunt was a famous Singer; she toured the whole world and was loved both by the wizardry world and the muggles. She performed under the name Magiam. "Actually I have a spare ticket for you, it's a gift from my aunt."

"Oh my. That's really a great gift, thank you Takanashi."

"Consider it a goodbye gift." After the party, professor Slughorn waved me over.

"Lily, I've been hearing some rumours about your friend… Williams was it?"

"Alana? What about her?"

"I've heard something about her having some special abilities?"

"Your talking about her _seeing_?"

"Yes… is it true? I mean… can she really predict the future?"

"Sometimes… well she knew about Larkins' accident under his first match, she told me what would happen on our way too the match."

"Really?" he said with a distant look. "How interesting." I made a note to myself, that I had to warn Alana about Slughorn. I could see it in his eyes, he would definitely invite her to his next get-together.

* * *

**The Last Dinner (The Winner):**

Even though it was the last dinner and everyone was sad not to see each other for a few months, everyone was happily eating and chatting.

Before the dinner, Headmistress McGonagall announced the winner of the house cup. Everyone was quiet in anticipation; we'd all been watching the hourglasses, which contained the house points. They were really close and it was difficult to see who was in the lead. James told me, that Ravenclaw won the house cup the year before and the year before that. So everyone was expecting them to win again this year. But with both Rose and me in the Gryffindor house, Wilfred bragged about us having a good chance of winning this year.

"Quiet down everybody." Headmistress McGonagall called out. "I'm going to announce the House winner of this year, but first a side note, I want to congratulate you all, it has been an excellent and quiet year, congratulations to those of you whom are graduating this year and to all of you whom finished the exams." There was an intense silence in the hall; everybody was holding their breath in anticipation.

"In a shared third place with four-hundred-and-eighty points… Slytherin and Hufflepuff." Everyone was clapping, I looked towards Scorpius who caught my eyes and shrugged at me. He wasn't disappointed.

"In a second place with four-hundred-and-ninety-five points… Ravenclaw." Ravenclaw wasn't clapping this time; every single one of them looked disappointed and shocked.

"This means that we won." James said in surprise.

"That means that this years winner of the house cup, with five-hundred-and-thirty points is… Gryffindor." Headmistress McGonagall couldn't hide her proud smile; everyone knew that Gryffindor held a special place in her heart. She was always proud when Gryffindor did well at competitions and other stuff. But that didn't mean that she was giving us advantage, she only showed her emotions towards us once in a while.

The hall was clapping now, even Ravenclaw. It wasn't with their heart, but no one blamed them, they had just lost. Some from the Slytherin table, including Larkin, Scorpius and Marvin Ipswich were clapping and it was with enthusiasm and big smiles on their face.

"I think the Slytherins is being charmed by Lily." Rose said impressively.

"That's not true. I'm only friends with some of them." I smiled back.

"At your fourth year, you'll have charmed half of the Slytherins. And in your fifth year, you will come to date one of them." Alana said with emphasis. We all looked at Alana, to see if it was one of her predictions.

"…The dinner is served." Headmistress McGonagall suddenly called out. She'd been talking while we where occupied by our own conversation. The others didn't look at Alana anymore, they all looked at their plates.

"Well this is awkward." Wilfred suddenly burst.

"Is it Scorpius?" Albus asked while grinding his teeth.

"I don't know who she's going to date, only that he's from Slytherin."

"So it could be Larkin or Marvin as well?" I asked uncomfortable.

"Yes." She looked at me with a serious expression.

"How will I date him? I mean… is it just one date? Or several dates?" I tried to sink a nervous lump in my throat.

"I don't know." She just replied. "Can we talk about something else?" Alana looked uncomfortable.

"I have an idea!" Maggie said. "What do we look forward to and what are we going to miss the most… About the holiday." She added when she saw some confused expressions.

"Freedom, no more homework no more classes." Hugo said bluntly.

"Same." Wilfred and Alana said at the same time.

"Well I think that we all look forward to no homework." Albus said.

"I don't!" Rose and I said. The others laughed at us.

"What about you James?" Maggie asked in awe.

"I'm looking forward to see and spent time with my family." He shrugged. Maggie looked at him with big impressed eyes, he had just gotten himself an admire. When the dinner was over I unconsciously avoided both Scorpius and Larkin and hurried back to the common room, with the others right behind me, laughing, giggling and smirking. Before going to sleep we were sitting in the common room, enjoying ourselves, talking and playing a little. It was our last night at Hogwarts for a good amount of time so we wanted the last night to last a little longer. Alana was sitting in the corner with Albus, he was asking her a lot of questions; I couldn't hear what it was about. Hugo and Wilfred were exchanging chocolate frog cards. Maggie, Rose, James and I was sitting and talking about random things. In the end professor Longbottom, head of our house came in and rushed us to bed.

"It's way past your bedtimes, I know it's your last day, but that don't give you right to walk on the rules." He said with a smile.

"Hey Neville, are you coming to visit us over the holidays?" Albus asked.

"I'm professor Longbottom while we're at school. But yes I am. Your fathers' birthday is coming up, and we're invited. Now off to bed with you." Professor Longbottom was loved by almost all of his students, he was fair, sweet, understanding and very helpful. He was still strict in some ways and everyone respected him.

Maggie and I tried to ask Alana about her and Albus when we where getting ready for bed.

"There is nothing to tell you. He just asked me some questions about my ability, as he called it. And about whether or not you where going to date Scorpius" She said and turned her eyes towards the ceiling.

"Did you talk to professor Firenze about it?" I avoided the subject about Scorpius and me. "You know, about your ability?"

"Yeah…"

"What did he say?"

"When I come back from the holiday, he will give me some private lessons."

"Really? So he believed you?"

"Yeah, well. I did warn him about a bird. So he didn't have a choice but to believe in me." She shrugged.

"What bird?" Maggie asked.

"A bird that flew through the window, it would have hit him if I hadn't warned him about it."

"So what kind of lessons will you get from him?"

"Well… We're going to explore my abilities, see how far I can see and if I can see if I want to. You know. See what my limits are and how far we can stretch it."

"That sounds exciting."

"So are you going to wear pearls and weird jewelleries now?" Maggie laughed.

"No!" she said firmly. After a while in silence I suddenly heard some snoring from both Alana and Maggie. _I guess we are going to sleep now._

* * *

**Platform 9¾/ Hogwarts Express: **

In the train we continued with the conversation we had at the dinner table the night before.

"I'm looking forward to see my family as well. But I'm going to miss my friends, the studying, and to use my wand." I said with a sigh.

"I'm going to miss Quidditch." Larkin sighed with me.

"Can't you still play it in your holiday?" Maggie asked him.

"There are not enough players, I'm all alone for the holiday."

"What about family?" I said in concern. It made him smile.

"They're going away for America. But even if they _did_ stay home; my parents wouldn't join me, they don't share my passion for the game. They'd rather have me to stick my nose into the books." He laughed.

"I'll come." Scorpius suddenly said.

"What?"

"Or… You can come to my place if you want?"

"Two players aren't enough either."

"But it's better than no one and we can still practise some moves, I can practise my speed and you can practise your catching technique."

"Well then… Maybe I should come by as well?" I said thinking only about practising my Quidditch skills. If I were going to try out for the team, it would be a good idea to practise a little over the holiday.

"You want to come to _my _house?" Scorpius said in a shocking tone. Maggie and Alana looked at me and I remembered Alanas words at the table yesterday. I could feel my cheeks blush.

"If it's not to much trouble…?" my voice failed me a little.

"No! It's not that… it's just… are you sure your father will approve of you going to my house?"

"Oh… I didn't think of that." I looked down. Not sure what to say, because in truth… I didn't know. Alana noticed my troubles and decided to help me out.

"Why don't we all meet up?" She looked at us. "Well it doesn't have to be at Scorpius right? We can meet up at anyone of us. Well… We can't play Quidditch at my place, I live alongside muggles." She apologised.

"Well… I don't think that _my _parents would be to happy about it either, they have enough children at their place, as it is." Maggie said in a low voice.

"So that leaves us three." Larkin stated.

"Only when we're going to play Quidditch…" Alana smiled. We all agreed to meet up in the summer. We would use the floo system, through the chimneys to meet up. I would transport to a place near Alanas' so I could pick her up and teach her about the system.

A little while later Alana, Maggie and Larkin were talking about some muggle actor they all knew about, an actor neither Scorpius nor I had ever heard about.

"Are you disappointed about your parents?" I tried to start a conversation; I'd wanted to know about it ever since he talked about them at Slughorns party.

"What?" he looked at me confused for a few seconds, then he remembered it. "Well… I'm used to it by now, but yeah I was disappointed in the beginning or rather, I didn't understood it. It was possibly for me to understand why my parents kept leaving me alone with my grandfather, whom I hated."

"You don't have any other family?"

"Well… Those close to us are dead. I have some distant relatives, but no one my parents is talking too."

"Oh… That sounds lonely."

"Yeah… It is." And at that moment he really _looked _lonely. My heart sank a little on his behalf.

"So do you hate your parents for leaving you?"

"I used to, but not anymore." He saw my puzzled looked and explained. "I know my parents love me, I've never doubted that. They just have a different way of showing it. But I was still angry with them for leaving me. But then one day I overheard my parents speak with my grandfather through the floo system. They kept asking about me, how I was doing, and what I was doing. My mom sounded worried about me, she was troubled about me ignoring them, whenever they where home. She told my grandfather that she wanted to do something for me, and she asked him if there were anything I wanted. What he answered made her cry."

"What did he answer?" I asked in a low voice.

"A couple of days before, my grandfather and I had a fight. I yelled at him that I hated him and my parents, that I wanted some knew ones."

"Oh no, he didn't tell your mom did he?"

"Yes he did. And from that moment, whenever my parents came home I rushed to their arms and yelled _I Love you mom and dad, _I couldn't bear the fact that it was actually my words that had made her cry, I've _never _seen my mother cry that way, not even when her parents died_._" He made a little ironic laugh.

"But you're still feeling lonely?"

"Yeah… but at least I don't have to be with my grandfather anymore." He smiled.

"That's good I suppose. But this time you won't feel lonely." I smiled at him.

"Why is that?"

"Well because we're coming over, remember?" relief rushed through his face for a moment.

"Yeah that right."

"So this summer you have something to be looking forward too." Larkin budded in, Alana and Maggie was nodding.

The journey home seemed way to short this time, we all wanted to stay for a little bit longer. But our parents were waiting for us to get off. We had too quickly say goodbye. Larkin gave me a big hug, which shocked me for a little while, he wink at me when he finally let me go. Scorpius just gave me a nod, he kept looking behind me, when I turned to see where he was looking I caught my family looking at us, Albus ignored us, he still didn't wanted to admit that he actually liked Scorpius. I ignored my family, turned to Scorpius and gave him a hug. He hadn't expected it. I laughed a little at his expression, so did the others. The girls almost started to cry while hugging each others and me. When I saw the look my parents was giving me, I rushed towards them, almost jumped in the arms of my parents'. I wouldn't let any one see my face, so I buried it in my fathers' cloak.

"Lily? Are you all right?" My mother asked me. "You know you can see them over vacation right?" I nodded.

"Well then what is the matter?" I just shook my head, unable to speak up.

"She just missed her dearly father." My father teased.

* * *

**Home: **

In the beginning it was hart getting used to being at home. But I quickly found a routine. I looked forward to receive a letter from Scorpius, we had agreed to meet up at his place. So he was the one who had to find a day. And until then I was forced by my brothers and cousins to play around with them. It was a fun way to kill some time, but I'd rather meet up with my friends.

My father came home in the evenings, looking more and more exhausted. They hadn't caught the culprit who had killed the muggles; the murder had killed about six families. Which made my father and uncle Ron busy at work.

With the upcoming match my mother wasn't much home either. Fortunately we had Kreacher to look after us. A house elf my father inherited after his godfather. Aunt Hermione wanted him to free him, but Kreacher didn't wanted to be freed, so my father decided to keep him, it was under civilized conditions though; Kreacher had his own room, with his own bed and his own stuff. He had all Saturdays free to do whatever he wanted, except for telling people about them and he was paid in whatever form he desired. He didn't want cloth, so he had a whole bunch of pillowcases and rags he could use as he pleased. He was ordered to clean himself, my mother once told him.

"If you're going to be cleaning this house, you have to stay clean as well. And that's an order." He gratefully accepted that order.

After a week I received my first letter from Scorpius.

_Hey Lily. _

_I've been talking to Larkin and we decided to meet up this upcoming weekend. Can you contact the others and return with an answer? We're still going to meet up at my place no changes there. It would be great if you could bring your own broom, those of you who have one. Looking forward to see you all. _

_The best regards. _

_Scorpius. _

After a few days I received the answers from Alana and Maggie, they where both free. Maggie and I were meeting Alana at her place. I'd received the address to Scorpius place in a letter, his parents had opened one of their chimneys so we could travel back and fourth from his place.

My father didn't mind me going, as long as I had Alana and Maggie with me. And he wouldn't mind him to come visit us either.

"I guess I have to get to know him sooner or later." He replied me when I asked about it.

* * *

**AN:/ Thanks for waiting patiently for my upload. Again I'm sorry for the long wait and I hope I can do it faster the next time. **

**Thanks for reading my story, for following and favouring it and for the reviews. I'll forever appreciate it. **

**Please leave more comments. I'd like to know how you feel about my story. **


	8. Chapter 8 - Summer Vacation pt 1

**A/N: **_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author. J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot. **_

_**The usually thanks: to those who keeps on reading my story, for those who follows the story and me. For the reviews. **_

_**And of course to my friend LimitlessDarkness**__**who keeps on supporting me and gives me advice**__**. **__**If you're a Teen Titan fan or just a Raven/Robin fan. Check her out. She's an amazing writer. You inspire me. 3 **_

_**When the world is dark and gloomy, turn on the lights and read Harry Potter. ;)**_

* * *

Year one.

Chapter 8._ Summer vacation pt. 1_

* * *

**The Floo-system: **

The morning where I was going to Scorpius, place had arrived. I'd put on some jeans and a normal t-shirt. We were supposed to play Quidditch so I didn't want to get some fancy clothes on, just to ruin it. My father was a little sceptic about me going to Malfoys place, but as soon as he learned that neither his father nor grandfather was present, he accepted it.

"Its not that I don't want you to meet his father, and its not that I hate him, well not anymore. Its just, the whole story we have, I'm still not sure weather to trust that family or not?" my father told me.

"Well maybe if we meet this Scorpius? Maybe we can learn that he's a great kid, and then maybe, your father wouldn't be as anxious." My mother smiled at us.

"Well… I suppose I can suggested that our next meeting will be at my place."

Maggie and I met at a little in, hosted by a witch, near Alanas place. Together we walk towards her house. It was Alana herself who opened up the door. She let out a little enthusiastic wine.

"Oh I'm sooo happy to see you guys. My brother was boring me to death." She gave us a big hug at the same time and we where sandwiched together.

"We're happy to see you as well." I let out between my heavily breathing.

"We missed you too." Maggie said after Alana let us go. Alana just looked at us with a big smile, full of anticipation.

"Soo… today is the day." She had a big grin on her face. We both looked a little confused. "I'm going to use the floo system for the first time." She looked at us with a disappointed expression.

"Oh of course. Your first time, wow… that's a.. A big deal?" I looked at Alana carefully. She didn't hear the doubt in my voice and began grinning again. After she got ready we went to her chimney, I got out a little bag with floo powder, then I explained carefully what too do.

…

"Okay, I think I get it now." she said impatiently.

"Are you absolutely sure? You can't just say that if it's not true. You know my father didn't do it the right way the first time he did it. He ended up a whole different place, and that's not the worst thing that can happen."

"Yeah I know. But I promise you that I will reach the house safely. I _know_." She winked at me.

"Um…" Came a little sound from Maggie. "Lily? Are you sure we can use the floo system at this chimney?"

"Of course I am. I got my father to open it for us."

"Oh.. He can do that?"

"He is an aurora, isn't he?" I smiled like that would explain everything. "He's friends with the minister and the one responsible for the floo system." I explained further.

"Oh… okay then." She smiled relieved.

"Well… can we get going now?"

"Sure."

* * *

**The Malfoy Mansion:**

His house was big, the biggest I've ever seen. It was not just a house it was a mansion. The yard was big and spacious; it had the same size as a field. The style of the house was dark and gothic, with big gates, gargoyles, big pointy windows with coloured glass and multiple chimneys. We where greatly impressed. When we reached the door, there was a big knocker formed like a snake, the first sign of Slytherin. Alana knocked three times, the door went up by it self.

"Hallooo?" yelled Alana. "Malfoy? Are you home?" we looked around in the big entrance hall. Inside was dark as well and in gothic, the furniture's was held in dark wood and green fabrics. There was a big double stair that let upstairs. The entrances room consisted of three big couches, all turned against one of the many chimneys. And in one of the couches was a big light grey dog, a pointer, lying. When it heard us it raised its head and looked at us. Then it gave a little bark, jumped of the couch and signalled that we should follow it. So we did. It went outside of the house and to the back. The boys were already on their brooms, flying around while throwing the quaffle around between them.

"Heey!" Alana yelled at the boys. We all weaved at them when Alana got their attentions. They landed right in front of us.

"What took you so long?" Larkin smirked at us.

"Lily had to explain how to floo over and over again." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Of course she did." He laughed.

"If I didn't, you properly hadn't made it here in one piece!" I scolded at her. Which just made them laugh again.

"Are we going to fly on those brooms?" Maggie said nervously looking at the brooms, which was of the newest series of Nimbus.

"Of course, only the best for the guest." Larkin said before Scorpius had a chance to answer.

"Great." I said sincerely with a huge smile. "I can't wait to try out the new Nimbus."

"What kind of broom do you fly?" Scorpius asked curiously.

"Well…" I could fell my cheeks burn. "I've got a Firebolt Supreme."

"You've got a what?" Larkin asked in shock.

"Isn't that the one, the Bulgarians were riding under the national championship of Quidditch?" Scorpius asked impressed.

"It is."

"How did you get a hold on that broom?"

"Well… Both of my parents… And my uncle and aunt… are actually friends with The Bulgarian teams former player and now coach, Victor Krum. I've got my broom directly from Victor; I was the only one who wanted to go on a literature trip with my aunt Hermione. On our way we stepped by his place to greet him. We where in Bulgaria for a short period of time, Hermione wanted to visit a historical place…" I was about to carry on, but I saw the blank expression on their face, the same one, my brothers and uncle gave Hermione, Rose and I when we where talking about history, literature or something else _boring. _"_Anyway_… When I told him about my interest for Quidditch he gave it too me. Well it wasn't exactly the same as the one he's riding. He received two Firebolts. One was because he's on the team; the other was a sponsor gift from the company whom are making the broom. My brothers got really annoyed when I came back and showed them. They told me it wasn't fair." I smiled.

"I understand your brothers feelings." Larkin nodded.

"Why didn't you bring your own broom then?" Scorpius asked.

"You told me that you had brooms for all of us." He just nodded. Understanding my feelings for not wanting to cause a commotion.

"Well then… shall we begin?"

* * *

**The missing Quaffle:**

We played for an hour or so, Scorpius and I were on one team, Scorpius defended our goal and I defended him. Larkin, Alana and Maggie was on the other team, Larkin was the keeper and the other two were chaser. It was easy enough to get the Quaffle from the girls, but not as easy to get it past Larkin.

"We need more qualified players." Alana moaned out of breath. We were taking a break. The girls were warned out, they had never played the game before and were unsteady on a broom.

"Well then… maybe I can persuade my brothers to play along, the next time we're going to meet up and play."

"Albus?" Alana said nervously. I looked at her with suspicion.

"Is there something wrong with Albus?"

"No… nothing's wrong…" she looked away from me. I kept starring at her.

"Does that mean that we're going to your place next?" Larkin asked energetic.

"If you want to."

"I want to." He smiled. I looked at Scorpius and saw a nervous expression.

"It's going to be alright, my father have accepted you as my friend."

"But he wasn't happy about it, was he?"

"Well… he was a little… umh… uncertain about it. But he's okay now."

"I'm not sure…"

"Well… I'm not even sure if he's going to be home… oh that's right. Next week my father and uncle Ron is going on a trip to Scandinavia. Something about them talking to a crowd about the second wizarding war."

"Then shall we come, around that time?"

"If you want to."

"We want to." Larkin bugged in.

"Then its almost settled, I do have to confirm it with my mother first though." I smiled.

When we had been playing for an hour more, a very strong wind suddenly came and blew the quaffle away.

"I'll fetch it." Maggie yelled already on her way towards the place, where the quaffle disappeared. While she was gone, we where waiting on the ground.

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" Larkin asked after 10 minutes.

"Well… Maybe she can't find it?" Alana suggested.

"Then shouldn't we go and help her out?" Scorpius asked. When we reached the point where we last saw her, a field with grass as long as our self, we found her broom but no Maggie and no Quaffle. We started calling after her, no response.

"Where is she?" I asked concerned.

"We have to spread out and look for her. We'll meet at this point in half an hour. If someone finds her, just go back to this point and wait for the others to return. This field is big and there is a forest not long from here. We properly can't hear each other even though we yell. Two of us should fly and two should be walking." Scorpius said. "When you reach the forest, turn back."

"And if no one finds her?" I asked.

"Then we'll look in the forest and I will get my dog to assist us."

"Why don't you get it now?" Alana asked.

"We don't have time, we should be out looking for her this instant."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Larkin said and walked north. Scorpius flew south north, Alana flew east and I walked south.

All I came across was grass, and the grass had its own life. I should have walked it down, but I didn't. Whenever I had walked some of it down, it would rise it self up again. Which explained why we couldn't see, in which direction Maggie had been walking. Something that had crossed my mind after I had been walking for a little while. When I finally reached the meeting point I was the last to arrive. All three of them looked as disappointed as I did when I saw them without Maggie. Larkin had the Quaffle in his hands.

"There was no trace of her near the Quaffle." He followed my gaze towards the big red ball.

"There was no sign of her and no response when I called to her." I said.

"Same here." Alana looked worried.

"I'll get the dog then, wait for me here."

"Should I go with you?" I asked.

"It's okay. Just stay here."

…

* * *

**The Hut: **

We split up in two teams when we reached the forest and the sun was beginning to set.

"We have to hurry up and find her." I said while watching the sun.

"Where can she have gone to?" Alana asked desperately.

"You haven't _seen _anything, have you?"

"Only darkness."

"What does that mean?"

"I don't know?" she looked down at her feet. We where walking south from the entrance, Scorpius and Larkin was walking in the opposite direction. We had decided to meet at the entrance in an hour, and we had already been walking for 40 minutes.

"We have to get back soon." No answer. "Alana?" I turned around to find myself completely alone. I screamed her name from the bottom of my stomach.

"Great!" I scolded at myself. I ran towards the point where I remembered I'd heard her the last time. "By Merlins moth infested beard." I kicked a stone and saw a movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned my head to follow it and everything turned black.

…

….

…

"L… Wake…"

…

"LILY!" I couldn't open my eyes. "WAKE UP! NOW!"

"I…m… I'm wake…" I mumbled a relived sigh sounded over me. When I finally got my eyes open, the first thing I saw was Maggie; she was bending herself over me.

"Where are we?" I asked weak.

"I don't know… some kind of hut I think."

"Alana?" I asked.

"She's still unconscious."

"What?" I got myself up in sitting position, but had to lay myself down again.

"Careful!"

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure myself. The last thing I remember was finding the ball, I saw something from the corner of my eyes, and when I followed the movement, everything turned black. And then I suddenly woke up in this hut."

"That's pretty much the last thing I remember as well. I guess someone used the _stunning spell _on us?"

"When Alana came, my buddy reacted like someone had used _Petrificus Totalus_ on me. It happened again when you came." When Alana started to move, we hurried by her side.

"Alana! Can you hear us?" Maggie asked.

"Big… green…" she mumbled.

"What?" she opened her eyes in chock.

"Big green monster!" she looked terrified at us. But when she saw Maggie her expression softened.

"Maggie? Thank goodness." She sighed relieved. "Lily? You're here as well? Where are we? Why? How?"

"A hut and we don't know." I answered.

"Then shouldn't we just hurry up and get out of here?"

"Don't you think that I've already tried that?" Maggie answered. "There is some blocking spell on the door. I can't get it open."

"And you're sure that it isn't just locked?" Alana tried.

"Of course! I'm not stupid." Maggie bit at her.

"Hush." I said while I listened carefully. I could guess from the look on Maggie that she was about to explode. "I think I can hear someone bark" we all tried to listen. I walked towards the windows, and after a few minutes I saw three silhouettes; a dog and two boys.

"It's them!" I said smiling. And we all started to yell after them.

"They can't hear us." Alana said disappointed and turned towards Maggie.

"No… But they can see us." I said enthusiastic. They walked up to the window and saw the boys running towards the hut.

They tried to say something, but the sound didn't reach us, I put my hands over my ears to signal that I couldn't hear them. Scorpius breathed on the window, in the steam he wrote with his finger. deeN yna pleh?

"What?" Alana asked.

"Need any help." I translated. I nodded at Scorpius. And started to write myself. Door = Blocking spell! He nodded and turned around. While Scorpius was gone, Larkin waved at us and made all kinds of faces. None of us laughed. Scorpius returned with a stone, he waved us away from the window and smashed it with the stone. Glass where shattered in hundreds of pieces.

"Hurry." Scorpius reached out for my hand.

…

* * *

**The Parents:**

We hurried through the forest; we didn't rest until we reached the house.

"What happened?" Larkin burst out. We told them what we knew.

"I have never hurt of anything like that happen before in the forest."

"Are there many visitors in that forest?" Alana asked.

"No… not since my grandfather lived here."

"Maybe its children they attack?" Maggie Suggested. We where discussing the whole episode, when the door suddenly slammed open. I could feel my body give a little jump, while Maggie wined.

"Oh sorry, I didn't expect the wind to be this powerful." A soft voice explained from the door. We all got up to see who it was, everyone but Scorpius.

"Oh hello. I didn't know we had company. Hello Larkin dear." A beautiful woman stood in the hallway, I knew I've seen her before, but I didn't remember where.

"Mrs Malfoy?" Larkin looked confused. I stood in shock. Of course it was Scorpius mother. She stared at her unexpected company, one after the other, and the last one was me. She kept staring at me for a whole minute. Then she smiled.

"You must be Lily? I've heard a whole lot about _you _my dear." She smiled at me with joy.

"Oh… yes, I'm Lily. My parents send you their greetings Mrs Malfoy." I smiled nervously.

"Please just call me Astoria dear. Merlins you look _just_ like your mother if I may? Except for your hair? But it doesn't look like your fathers either." She said wondering, walked towards me and took my hands in hers.

"I have my grandmothers hair Mrs." I answered shy.

"Molly?"

"No. My other grandmother."

"Oh. Yes of course, I've seen her picture in the newspaper. You do actually resemble her a lot. And how are your parents?"

"They're great, thank you for asking." I smiled.

"That's great to hear. You're a really polite little one." She gave my hands a little squeeze before she let go of them. "Scorpius my darling boy." She said with all her love and hugged him tightly.

"Mum… why are you home?"

"We're only home for a short period of time, unfortunately." She answered while looking at me.

"We?" Scorpius asked with concern.

"We!" a dark voice sounded from behind. I quickly turned around, and in the door, holding two traveling backs, stood a tall, blond haired, grey-eyed and somewhat attractive man.

"Hallo son." He said not looking at his son, but at me.

"Hallo father." I sank what seemed like a lump as big as my fist. He was still looking at me.

"So… _This_ is the potter girl you've been talking about?" the whole atmosphere got tense.

"Good evening Mr Malfoy." I said confidently. He didn't answer for what seemed like forever, which was properly only 30 seconds.

"Mr Malfoy? Oh man, now I really seem old." He suddenly burst out laughing. I looked around in confusion, both Maggie and Alana was as confused as I was. "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

"Draco is a bit… well… he loves to make everyone uncomfortable." Mrs Malfoy giggled at her husband. I laughed nervously.

"You don't have to be so nervous, I'm not going to bite you." Mr Malfoy winked at me.

"O…Okay…" I tried to smile.

"Dad! You're the one making her nervous!"

"What? Why?" he sounded like a little boy, who where told that he wouldn't get any candy.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Mrs Malfoy suddenly asked.

After dinner the Malfoy family was sending us off. Mrs Malfoy gave us all a hug, and Mr Malfoy shook our hands.

"Will you send our regards to your parents?" Mr Malfoy asked smiling.

"Sure." I answered, now completely comfortable with him.

"Until we see you again." They waved as I threw the powder.

When I came back I told my parents all about what had happened. And asked them permission to invite my friends over. After they'd giving me their okay's I rushed to my room so I could send them a letter.

…

* * *

**AN:/ Again I'm sorry for the long wait. Everything has been hectically after I started in school again. I hope you can have a little patience with me. It's not easy to wright every single day, when you have homework and school that last from 8am-5pm every day. **

**- The positive thing is that I'm really soon is to become an aunt for the first time, to my elder brothers first-born child. Yaay.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Summer Vacation pt 2

**'**

**A/N: **_**I don't own this story, all the rights goes to the amazing author, J.K. Rowling, whom I admire a lot. **_

_**Keep Calm and read Harry Potter.**_

* * *

'

Year one.

Chapter 9 -_ Summer vacation pt. 2._

* * *

'

**An expected visit:**

A whole week had past since my visit at Scorpius place and now they where coming here. In my letter I'd told them that my mother had insisted on them staying for dinner and that they could stay until the day after if they wanted to.

My mother hurried to clean the place and remove everything sharp; she was going to take care of her friends' two children, Milo on 5 and Celesta at 10. They where the children of my mothers friend Luna, the one i was named after.

My brothers told me that they wanted too play with us; _they took every opportunity they could too play some Quidditch. _But they'd promised our grandfather too help him out until afternoon.

"It's fine, will just head to the village until then." I smiled at them.

"Perfect, then we'll see you in a little while." I waved them off at the chimney. Shortly after, Maggie was the first one to arrive.

"Lily." She rushed over to greet me. "I still can't get used to _not_ be with you guys every day." She told me in a sad voice.

"Well… you can just stay the night, then it would almost be as if we were back on Hogwarts."

"Don't leave me out." Alana came from the front door.

"Why aren't you coming from the chimney?" she looked at me, uncomfortable.

"Well… I accidentally said the wrong address, and ended up at your neighbours place... They weren't at home." She added quickly when she saw my panicking expression.

"You _definitely_ have to be more careful, our neighbours are muggles." Even though our closest neighbour lived several miles away, it wasn't save _not_ to take caution near them. I was about to scold her further, when we heard some noises from the living room. It was Larkin.

"So this is your house." He said with a big smile. "Scorpius should be arriving any minute now." and so he did. My mother had made us some snacks, she came into the room to deliver it and saw Scorpius coming out from the chimney. She almost dropped the plate she was holding.

"Oh Merlin, what a shock you gave me." She laughed at herself. "You really look like your father don't you?"

"I..I'm sorry?" he looked at his feet.

"Don't be, your father was quite handsome as a young wizard." He returned her smile.

"Um… mum?" I couldn't believe she just said that.

"Oh sorry. Here is some snacks for you. I'll go and take care of the children." She smiled warmly at my friends.

"Wow… your mom is pretty." Larkin said impressed.

"_Excuse me mam, you mother asked me to bring you some tea." _I turned around too find Kreacher with a tray, on the tray was a teapot, some cups, sugar and milk. I was about to reach for the tray when I heard a wine behind me. I quickly turned around, and in anticipation to find those green monsters from last week, but all I found was Alana looking a Kreacher with big scary eyes.

"W-what I-s that?" her voice was shaking.

"What? Kreacher? Its our house elf." I explained.

"_Stupid muggle born." _I heard Kreacher whisper; even though it was a definitely improving from _stupid mud blood _it was still unhurt of. So I hissed at him.

"_Sorry mistress, it won't happen again." _He placed the tray on the table and turned around to leave.

"Didn't I tell you to call me Lily?" I asked disappointed.

"Sorry miss Lily, mistress." He said humble, almost shy and left.

"Uuuum… Lily?" Alana asked insecure.

"Yeah?"

"What's a house elf?"

"It's a magical creature which is immensely devoted and loyal to the one designated as their master. They serve wizards and witches and are usually found under the employment of old wizarding families taking residence in elaborate establishments, like mansions, and must do everything that their masters command unless they are freed. A house-elf can only be freed when their master presents them with clothes. _If _they disobey, which they do from time to time, they will punish themselves." I explained.

"Hogwarts is full of them." Maggie said. "Haven't you ever wondered how your clothes got clean? Or how the food was made?" Alana just looked at Maggie stupidly.

"The dog you saw when you was at my place is actually our house elf, Ella, I don't know why she keeps turning herself into a dog though?"

"It was an elf?" she looked shocked.

"We have one as well." Larkin joined in. "We call him Mouse. Cause he's really small, and looks like a mouse." He said proudly.

"What about you Maggie? Do you have an elf?"

"No… My mother can't help it, she keeps giving them clothes." We laughed.

While we where eating the snacks my mother had brought. My cat, Snuggle, was rubbing himself against Scorpius.

"He really does love you." I said amazed.

"Is that a special thing?" Larkin asked.

"Well… He usually doesn't like boys."

"Well maybe he isn't a boy." Larkin laughed. But tried to touch snuggle as well. Snuggle whom was careless because of Scorpius walked over to Larkin, but as soon as he sniffed his hand, snuggle bristled, hissed and ran upstairs. We couldn't stop laughing.

"It's just as I said, Scorpius must be a girl." He said disappointed.

…

* * *

**'**

**The Village: **

After the snacks and the tea, we where going to the village.

"Remember! There are muggles in the village." I said for the third time.

"We know." Alana said slightly irritated. It was an old fashioned village where everyone knew each other. There was an old barbershop, smith, bookstore, pastry, candy, butchers, dairy, shoeshine, tailor and lady hairdresser.

"Wow!" everyone said impressed. They couldn't wait to visit a whole bunch of stores.

"Wait." I yelled after them. "I forgot to tell you…" they had already gotten into the old candy shop.

"Good afternoon Mrs Sweets" I greeted the shop owner when I walked in.

"Good afternoon Lily." She greeted me with a big smile. "Do you know these guys?" she asked referring to my friends.

"Yes, they're with me."

"That's fine then." She smiled warmly.

"_She seems nice."_ Maggie whispered to me.

"She is. She got the name because of her personality." I smiled.

"Sweet?"

"No, that's her last name, her and her family have run this shop for generations, no her name is Sunflower."

"What a strange name." she said laughing.

"It's a strange town." I smiled dreamingly.

I informed my friends that they could get candy for 100 gram each.

"Mrs Sweet, will you help them get the right measurement? They're not used to an old weight."

"Of course Lily. And are you the one to pay?"

"Yes I am." I smiled.

"Very well."

After the candy shop, we visited my favourite shop, an old teahouse.

"Hello Mr Grey." The shop owner looked up from his newspaper, as soon as he saw me his face lit up in a big smile. His eyes were shining with joy.

"Lily! It's been so long, how is school? Do you like Hogwarts?" Alana, Maggie and Larkin let out a sound in disbelieve.

"Lily, why does he know?" Alana asked. Mr Grey and I laughed at them.

"Mr Grey is also a wizard." I explained.

"Look at his newspaper guys!" Scorpius said rolling his eyes at them. The newspaper was full of moving pictures.

"Oh…" Larkin said stupidly.

"So… what does the company desire?"

"Do you have pumpkin juice?" Maggie asked hopefully.

"Hot or cold?" he winked, he took out his wand from his sleeve and with a little movement, cups filled with pumpkin juice came flying through the air, and landed at the table next to us.

"What if a muggle comes in?" Alana asked.

"They can't." I explained. "There is a Muggle repelling spell on his door. That's why he also knew that you weren't muggles."

"Of course." Maggie said.

"Can we get some cauldron cakes as well?" I asked Mr Grey.

"Sure, here you go." Another movement with his wand and five cauldron cakes came flying.

"Deficiousfr." Larkin said with a stuffed mouth. "The bwest caouldwron cwakes I'fe efer twastred." Scorpius gave him an elbow in his side.

"Don't talk with your mouth full! Crumbs are flying out of your mouth. Disgusting." Mr Grey laughed joyfully.

"It's been a long time since I've had this much young life in my shop."

On our way back a man in a dark cloak suddenly jumped out in front of us.

"_You're all going to suffer from a painful death." _He spoke with a creepy voice.

"No we're not!" Alana said angrily. "But you're going to stumble over a broom and break your arm."

"_Alana!" _Maggie hissed at her.

"What? It's true though. And we're not going to suffer a painful death!"

"_Death? Did I tell you, you would die? What I meant was: you are going to suffer from a broken heart." _He said and looked at me.

"Um… thank you." I tried to escape.

"_Mark my words!" _and then he laughed.

"Don't worry Lily. He was just a creepy dude." Larkin said.

"I'm not worried. Broken hearts aren't something unusual. It would actually be weird if I _didn't _experience it." Even though that was what I told the others, it wasn't the way I felt. I knew that a broken heart could be the cause of someone's dead.

…

* * *

**'**

**Quidditch:**

James and Albus were waiting for us at home. When Albus saw Alana he suddenly stopped talking, and put his hands in his pockets. Alana was about to say something to him, when a girl walked past her, to Albus side.

"Amanda." I said in shock. "I didn't know you where here?"

"I just came to visit my hun' and hurt that you where going to play, so I stayed to join you guys. If that's okay?" she asked with a candy sweet voice, which actually annoyed me quite a bit.

"Sure." I said looking at Albus, who smiled at me with a crooked smile.

"So how are we doing this?" James asked.

"Well… now Amanda is here, we can actually split into two equal teams."

"And how are we doing that?"

"We draw lots." I smiled.

James, Scorpius, Maggie and I were one team, Alana, Albus, Amanda and Larkin was the second team.

"Are you sure these teams are fair?" Maggie asked a bit concerned.

"Well, the first one to get hundred points will win, there is no golden snitch or bludgers. If we have time for one more match, we will draw lots again and switch teams." I explained.

It soon became clear to me, that Amanda didn't liked Alana, she kept sending her angry eyes and even though they where on the same team, she wasn't happy to pass Alana the quaffle and she got angry whenever Albus was passing the quaffle too Alana. Larkin where their Keeper, and got really annoyed on his chasers, so in the end he switched place with Albus and Scolded Amanda when she didn't passed the ball too Alana, whom where the only one free too catch it, causing their team too loose it and our team to score a goal.

"How would I know that she would catch it?" she explained.

"You wont unless you give her a chance."

"But if she don't, we'll lose!"

"If you don't give her a chance we'll _definitely _loose! The other team is leading now, mostly because of you!" I had never seen Larkin be so angry with a girl before.

"_He takes Quidditch very seriously." _Scorpius whispered at me.

"But she doesn't know how to play!"

"You have only been playing for a year longer than she have! And this is a friendly match, we're supposed to have fun!" Amanda and Larkin was now so close to each others that they could touch each others.

"Um guys?" Albus tried.

"WHAT?"

"Um… we lost." They looked around to find the rest of us starring at them. Everyone but Alana and Maggie, they were sitting on a bench together, Alana was clearly upset.

"Amanda! You're the guest here! If you're going to treat our guest with disrespect, I won't care that you're my brothers' girlfriend!" James threated. I would have thought that Amanda would fly away crying or something like that, but instead she just looked down in shame.

"You're right. I'm sorry." She said humbled.

"Well… We won. The match where really short but we still have time for another, shall we change the teams?" I asked.

"Sure." Larkin answered, still a little annoyed. We landed next to Maggie and Alana so we could draw lots. Amanda apologised to Alana, whom accepted it.

"So… Scorpius, Albus, Alana and Maggie you're one team. Larkin, Amanda, James and I are the other team." Larkin glared at Amanda, but when I glared at him he just shrugged.

"_Behave." _I whispered. He was about to say something smart but decided not to, instead he began smiling broadly.

"Of course I will. I'm on the same team as you." He winked at me. "I couldn't possibly behave badly with you around." Used to his flirting I just rolled my eyes at him, but couldn't help smiling.

Albus and Larkin was the keepers for each teams. And even though Albus team had Scorpius, we still gave them a great fight. Scorpius was normally a seeker and _we _had two, whom was normally chasers.

"I don't think the teams is fair this time." Alana complained.

"Would you rather be on this team instead of me?" James joked.

"No, that wouldn't be fair as well. Lily needs her big brother." She joked.

"Hey! I can take care of myself." I said, taking the quaffle from Scorpius, I passed it to Amanda, whom passed it to James whom then scored. "I think that was hundred." I gave my teammates a big grin.

"There's almost dinner." My mother suddenly called, it looked like she had been watching for a while.

"What about the children?" I called to my mother.

"Sleeping." She just said. "Now come down and clean yourself up."

…

* * *

**'**

**Visit: **

I was showing my room to Alana and Maggie while we where waiting, Amanda went home after the end of the last match.

"So this is your room?" Larkin suddenly asked from behind.

"Have you already cleaned yourself up?" Alana asked in disbelieve.

"Of course."

"I don't believe you."

"I don't care." He stuck out his tongue at her.

"Behave!" I smiled at them.

"Lily your room is really big." Maggie ignored the others.

"There's space enough for both of you."

"What about me?" Larkin said disappointed.

"What _about _you?" Alana answered him.

"Where should I stay?"

"You can sleep next to me." Alana winked at the same time as Albus and Scorpius came in.

"What?" Albus asked in shock.

"I-it was just a joke." She hurried and explained. "He'd rather sleep next to Lily."

"Why are you dragging me into this." I said panicking. But Albus just started to laugh. We all looked nervously at him.

"You guys really _are_ good friends huh?" he said with an exaggerated smile.

"What did you call that chaser again?" Scorpius tried to distract him. He was about to answer when Celesta came in.

"A giant has _just _arrived." She said enthusiastic. Albus and I looked at each other with a great smile. Hagrid was the godfather of me. We hurried down stairs.

"Hagrid!" We called.

"Albus, Lily. So great to see ya' both." He laughed. He looked up at my guest. "I think I've seen those faces before?"

"Yes professor sir. We're going to have you to teach us this year." Scorpius said.

"O' I'm goin' to teach ya' eh?" he said with a big smile. "Hear' ya' look like someone I kno'." He said wondering.

"Um… I'm a Malfoy." Scorpius explained, and yet again he looked down at his feet.

"A Malfoy ya' say? Aye… I thought I'd seen ya' before." He smiled. Scorpius slowly looked up again. "And you are?" he asked Larkin.

"Larkin Parkinson sir." He smiled proudly.

"What do ya' have to be so proud of?" he smiled and clapped him on his shoulder, which made Larkin loose ground and he landed on his knees.

"Hagrid, don't use so much force on the children. Geese I thought you'd learned it by now." My fathers voice sounded from behind. I looked nervously at Scorpius who had gone almost as pale as his hair.

"Harry ma' boy' how have ya' been?"

"Great old friend." Hagrid gave my father a big hug, and for a moment my father looked like a little fragile boy again, like he looked on those pictures I'd seen of him. I never got used to see my strong, well-respected father in that way. Not that I respected him less. It was actually quite nice too see him that way.

"You must be Scorpius?" he said and shook his hand warmly with a broad smile. "Welcome to my home. I've heard so much about you, from all of my children actually, you must have impressed them greatly." Scorpius began to get his colour back.

"Thank you sir, they have impressed me just as greatly." He smiled relieved.

"Harry dear, are you going to stay for dinner?" My mother asked.

"I'm afraid not, I only came by to get something for a meeting, Run is waiting for me so I'm leaving wright away." He kissed all of his children and my mother goodbye, shook hands with my friends and gave Hagrid another hug, after retrieving his documents.

"So…" I was standing next to Scorpius. "That wasn't _that _bad, was it?" I had my hands behind my back and was leaning a little forward while looking at him. He looked right into my eyes, but when he started to blush he quickly looked away.

"No." He mumbled.

…

* * *

**'**

**Dinner: **

"Next week your uncle Dudley is coming over." My mother informed us while we where eating.

"Is he bringing his wife?" Albus asked nervously.

"_What's wrong with his wife?" _Alana asked him whispering.

"_She keeps pinching my cheeks." _He whispered back.

"Of _course _he's bringing his wife. You know she means well by it. She loves you guys."

"But couldn't she show her love in a different way?"

"Albus! That's enough!" My mother gave him her look, the one that even our father obeyed.

"Sorry." He looked down at his plate.

"You have a lively house." Scorpius said with a longing voice.

"You're always welcome for a visit." My mother replied with a warmly smile. "All of you."

"It's a custom my mother inherited after her mother." I laughed at my mother.

"It's a great custom."

"Don't you get company at your place?" my mother asked curiously.

"Not that often, my parents are rarely home. And when we _get _company, it's mostly business guest or my _grandfather!_" I detected sadness in his words. I was sitting next to him, and by accident I gave him a worried look. He just shook his head as if it was nothing, and as if there was no meaning to his words.

"This is really tasty Mrs Potter." He said escaping my gaze.

"Thank you Scorpius, it's my mothers recipes. And you can just call me Ginny." She smiled warmly at him.

"I see where Lily have her good looks." Larkin tried to impress my mother, which didn't work at all.

"Really?" She said not caring. "More potatoes Hagrid?"

"Yes please." Hagrid was a sweet half giant, he loved my mothers food and therefore came frequently, that and because of my father of course.

"Hagrid, you have some potatoes in your beard." I laughed.

"Its for saving. So I can eat it later." He winked at me. I was about to tell him about how unsanitary that would be, when the door suddenly burst up.

"Hello everyone." A familiar voice sounded. We all looked at the entrance to find a tall, purpled haired (at the moment), young, man.

"Teddy!" I wined and ran into his arms. I could feel him laughing in my hair.

"My dear Lily." He said with love. "You have really been growing."

"five centimetres precisely." I told him proudly.

"Teddy my dear. What are you doing here? I thought you where on vacation with Victorie?" my mother interrupted.

"We where, we just came back. There's an emergency at Victories work, so we had to come back a little earlier." My mother flicked her wand for a chair.

"Do you want some dinner while you're here?" she had already started to scoop some food onto a plate.

"That would actually be great." he rushed out of his jacket and sat down on the conjured chair. He started to eat immediately. it was first after that he had almost finished the plate, he recognised Hagrid and that we had company.

"Oh… where is my manner. Hagrid how's the hippogriffs?"

"They're grea'. We have just gott'en some babies."

"Great, and you guys are?"

"This is my friends, Scorpius, Larkin, Maggie and Alana." I explained while pointing at them.

"So… this is the famous Scorpius I've heard so much about?" Larkin let out an annoyed sound, that only I could hear. _Maybe that's how uncle Run felt whenever my father was recognized? Now is a different story of course, my uncle had gotten pretty popular after the war. Well… aunt Hermione is actually more popular than he is._ I thought to myself.

"I-I'm not that famous." I heard Scorpius stuttered.

"you have to get used to it, soon you will be one of the most popular guys in school, you, Larkin and Albus." Alana suddenly said with a weird expression.

"Wow… you must be the one who can _see_?" Teddy burst.

"Hey? What about me?" James asked disappointed.

"You're _already _the most popular right now. But you time is almost up." She explained.

"What do you mean about that?" James tried to imitate Albus scared voice. "I don't wanna die!" overdramatically he threw himself around as if he was getting choked in something, he then tried to grab Albus, but he quickly moved away, resulting in James to fall of his stair. We all laughed at him and his little scene.

"That's enough you guys." My mother said laughing.

Albus and James convinced Scorpius and Larkin to stay for the night. Maggie and Alana decided to stay when I offered it in the letter.

"We're all going to have a slumber party." James screamed out like a girl.

"Your just so stupid." Albus laughed.

"And you're just to seriously."

"So are we going to have a pillow fight?" Larkin asked.

"Not in _my _living room." My mother brushed him off.

"But ma' we can just clean it up with magic." James sounded like a spoiled child.

"Okay, fine then."

"Uh… can we make the living room bigger? And set up some tents as well." He tried.

"Now you're pushing it."

"But ma' we can just clean it up with magic." He said again.

"Fine!" she turned around in defeat and left.

"Yaaay." I jumped of the couch with my arms straight up.

"Well.. I actually don't know how to do it." James said apologizing. "That's why mum gave up so easily." He smiled apologetic.

"You don't know how to clean up with magic?"

"Of course I do. I just don't know how to make a room bigger."

"Well you can try and use the _Undetectable Extension Charm_?"

"The what?"

"The undetectable extension charm. It extension everything you want to but the outside will still have the same shape." I explained.

"Lily! How come I've got such a clever little sister?" James asked impressed.

"Well… if you _can _use it, it would be the perfect spell to use."

"Why don't you do it?"

"I'm not allowed to use magic out of school yet."

"Oh… right of course, well then I can't use it as well. I'm only in my fifth year."

"I know. And Teddy already left."

"Well then… No slumber party this time." He sounded depressed.

"We can still have it, it would just be separately." Albus bugged in.

"That's not fun." James sounded like a little kid.

"Actually, I think it would be better this way, you guys don't want to do what girls do at slumber parties. You know, talk about boys, painting nails, do the hair, talk about girls and so on." Alana said.

"Wow how boring. Do you guys really talk that much?"

"Yup."

"Then we don't want to join. Come on guys we'll make a manly version of a slumber party."

"Yeah." Albus said enthusiastically.

"_Wait and see, it will not take them long to find out how bored they are and then they will try and listen to our conversation." _Alana whispered.

"Why?"

"_Because Maggie, then they'll remember that I said that we would talk about boys, and then they will get curious, and then they will try and listen, hope that we're talking about them." _

"_But two of them are my brothers." _

"_Yeah, but the other two aren't." _

…

* * *

**'**

**The Slumber Party:**

We where sitting in my bed with our pajamas on, when Alanas prediction came true. We suddenly heard some whispering outside my door.

"_Shh! You don't want them to hear us." _My youngest brother whispered.

"_You're talking to loud." _Larkin whispered back.

"_Do you guys think we should say something to them?" _I whispered as low as possible.

"_No… lets play with them for a bit." _Alana smiled evilly.

"_How?"_

"_Just follow my lead."_

"Maggie which boy do you think are the cutest?" Alana winked at Maggie and pointed on the door.

"_They're talking about guys." _Albus whispered exciting.

"At school?"

"Of _all _the boys you know."

"I think Albus maybe." She couldn't say it without blushing, even though we knew she didn't mean it. "What about you Alana?"

"Definitely Dash Trinman."

"The chaser from our Quidditch team?" I asked.

"Exactly. Now what about you Lily?"

"_Move over, Lily is going to tell whom she likes. Albus? Are you okay?"_

"Marvin."

"That Ipswich boy?"

"Yes him. He's really cute and sweet." I made my voice a little lighter.

"_Ipswich! You've gotta be kitting me, that wuss! I'm starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea. Come Albus, lets go!" _We burst into laughter.

"That should teach them!" Alana said with an evil smile…

...

* * *

**'**

**AN:/ this time I don't have much to tell. This chapter came out pretty quickly, so I don't have anything to apologies about. When that's said I want to give out some thanks: **

**Thank you to those who keeps supporting me. **

**Thank you to my new supporters. I hope I won't disappoint any of you and that you would keep on supporting me. **

**I've posted a little poem, please check it out and tell me what you think. **


End file.
